10 Deadly Sins
by CarlPoppaLOL
Summary: It's Snow's daughter's birthday and this year, he promises to bring back her ten favourite tributes. For these ten tributes, death isn't the only thing they have to fear. OC (AU of LadyCordeliaStuart's Story)
1. Chapter 1

**Shogo Hara- D4-18**

 **Gizmo Torrance- D3-18**

 **Vera Busuttil- D4-16**

 **Vextrix Webb-D11-17**

 **Floki Grimm-D4-18**

 **Theo Kasius-D2-18**

 **Hunter Duchben- D1-18**

 **Erwin Jackson-D5-18**

 **River Summers-D7 - 14**

 **Lottie Parker- D2-15**

* * *

 **Duchess Snow**

I raced down stairs, as fast as my little legs could carry me, my blonde hair bouncing as I did so. The early morning sun was streaming in through the wooden blinds that were more for show that to keep light out. The rays of light bounced off the marble floor and lit up the large room and my father who sat at his desk, looking over some paperwork.

"Daddy!" I cheered, slipping slightly on the final glass step. My father looked up from his work and offered me a warm smile as he placed down his red colored drink. I ran full speed towards him, hopping my long, silk dress wouldn't get caught around my legs and leave me in a heap on the floor. I skidded on the smooth floor until I reached my father's desk, sitting in the over sized, white chair across from him.

"There is the soon to be birthday girl, did you do the list I asked you to complete?" He chuckled, leaning forward and pinching my cheek. I nodded, out of breath, and handed him a crumpled up piece of paper with ten names written on it in crayon. I watched with fear as my father read the list, frowning at some and smiling at some others.

"Can you bring them all back?" I whispered as he placed the list in his work draw before turning back to me.

"Of course darling, anything for you," He sighed, pulling out a small map. "Is this arena okay?" He said softly. I looked over the designs and smiled from ear to ear. They were beautiful. Although, even if they wasn't, I don't feel I had a choice in the matter.

My father nodded, placing the design back in his draw and sending me back to my room. Even at ten years old, I was the luckiest girl in the world and those ten tributes were about to be the luckiest teens ever too.

* * *

 **Vextrix Webb**

My mind felt like it was full of smoke and was made out of stone. I made a small groan as I forced my eyes to open despite the bright light. I squinted as I tried to get a clearer look of the blue haired men in white lab coats that looked over me with pride.

Not this again. I wanted to think I had won but unless Frankie's arrow in my body and the insane amount of blood loss somehow killed everybody off, I doubt this was the waking of a victor. I clicked my tongue at the doctors before turning away from them and the bright light.

looking off into the darkness, the dancing patches of light making it hard for my eyes to adjust. My brown eyes searched for Peppermint and her usually depressed self, slumped in the chair in the darkness, her hair stuck to her face with sweat. Instead, a tall, looming figure watched me from the darkness, two dark eyes glistening in the low light.

"Frankie?" I said shakily as my vision came back, allowing me to see the dark skinned boy better. The gigantic boy walked out of the shadows and towards me and I couldn't help but feel fear. I was all healed but the places where his arrows shot me started to sting and I wanted nothing more than to run away from him before he killed me again. I scrambled backwards, falling off the bed and onto the hard stone floor.

Frankie watched on, like his mind was somewhere else as I crawled along the floor towards the door until the doctors pulled my thrashing self back towards the table.

"Please, don't make me go in there with him again," I wept as they flung me on the table, strapping me down like I was some sort of crazy person. It didn't stop me though, I forced my hands up causing the leather to cut into my skin as they fastened the strap around my neck. My body shook with a thousand emotions as tears fell from my eyes, my throat sore from screaming. Frankie looked on as he slowly moved back, away from my outburst.

"I am not going back in with you, I won, I am your mentor," he said coldly as if the pain he caused me didn't happen. I stopped my protest and looked at the tall boy, my face red and tear stained. I hadn't even thought about who won my last Games. You would think it would be the first thing that came to mind but I guess I never cared that much, until now. I didn't know what was worse, going into the Games with my killer or being mentored by him. Either way, at least I knew he didn't hold anything against me and he was a better mentor than Peppermint.

"I am off to see Vera, now," Frankie said, breaking the silence as he walked out the room. I felt my heart sink at these words. Vera was back to? Aside from her being the trained career, she was close to Frankie, I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up mentoring her instead of me. Or he might even try to get me killed off so the women he loved could live.

Frankie only wanted one tribute to win these Games. And it wasn't me.

* * *

 **Vera Busattil**

"Frankie," I laughed, jumping off the metal hospital bed and into the lovable giants arms. He tightly pulled me close to his chest and rested his chin on the top of my head. Despite his lack of emotions, he was still warm and his heart beat like a steady drum. Even for my fourth time, being brought back to life still frightened me and Frankie was the only comfort I had.

"I am so happy you won, you get to live, you are out of his pathetic resurrection cycle," I mumbled into his green, loose fitting top that exposed most of his chest. I was happy to see they hadn't changed him too much. A clean up was the most he got and that was all he needed. In fact, he didn't look older in the slightest.

"How old are you now, Frankie?" I said softly, looking up at him with my icy blue eyes. He looked at me for a few moments before pushing my face back into his chest.

"Eighteen, you have only been dead six months," I said as he pulled me over to the bed and sat me down. I guess he was older than eighteen, he should have been thirty-six. Heck, I should have been twenty-seven yet I still woke in the body of a sixteen year old, never growing old. My brother is old enough to be out of the reaping by a year, yet I hadn't seen him since he was eight years old. Waking up every few years for a few weeks before being killed again, you don't realize how much of the world you miss. If I hadn't had volunteered with Whyte, I could have been married and had kids, Whyte could have been the mayor of District 4 like his dad. I doubt his dad was even still Mayor, it was eleven years ago. I wonder how many people from school think about me, I doubt it, I only had myself to blame. People like Frankie deserved victory, they never wanted part of the Games. Myself, on the other hand, trained and volunteered for them. I got everything I deserved.

Although, if I hadn't volunteered, I would have never of met Frankie and understood what true love was. It wasn't a rose garden or a status, it was going through pain and sadness and still caring about each other. It was jumping in front of the one you loved to further their own life. I failed when Frankie gave me that chance. At least he didn't fail when it was my turn to save him.

"Do you have anyone this year?" I asked as he lifted my head and looked me over, making sure that I hadn't been injured in my resurrection.

"Yes, but she isn't my priority, you are," He said, pushing a strand of my blonde hair out my eye. His words touched me but I couldn't help but feel sorry for his tribute, not having a mentor, or at least one that cares for your survival, in the games must be a hard blow.

"Thank you, but don't you have to mentor your own District tribute?" I asked as I cupped his face in my hands. "Who are they anyway" part of me hoped he wouldn't say it was Apollo. They had dragged that boy out of his grave enough. He died before Frankie, his only purpose now was to break down Peppermint.

"Vextrix Webb, I doubt she wants me there anyway," he said, placing his over sized hands on mine, making them look childlike. Even with no emotions, I understood what he meant. No one wanted the person who killed them mentoring them. I know I wouldn't want Rapture or Desiree mentoring me. However, Vex always struck me as the type that would place life over fear. So Frankie was just refusing to mentor her if that was the case.

"My life is only complete with you," He said like he was reading from a set of instructions. I knew he meant it though. I wanted nothing more than to win. The Capitol knew of our romance, they would allow us to get married and be together. I could even have children like the one the first resurrection took from me.

Although I felt sorry for Vextrix, I wanted that life more than anything. If that meant playing dirty, so be it.

* * *

 **Gizmo Torrance**

"Bitch," I grumbled as I pulled the covers around my head so only my face was visible.

"Because she outsmarted you?" Beete said from the corner of the room. He looked bored out of his mind. I guess you lost hope in resurrection tributes after a while. I looked over to him and narrowed my almond shaped eyes at him, pulling the cover tighter around myself.

"That wasn't outsmarting, nothing that she did have anything to do with being smart, she was being petty, I didn't kill her darling electricity-",

"Electra," Beete corrected me as he took another sip of tea.

"Eh, same thing," I sighed, falling backwards on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling, the flickering light above my bed even seemed to mock me. Of all the people to get killed by, why Desiree? At least the first time I died, it was bad ass. Last time I was killed by a pissy teen who was convinced her friends bad luck was my fault. I should've seen it coming, Desiree would have never wanted to do something like we had planned, all the signs were there. Note to self, don't trust anyone, most of all, tall people.

"Did she win?" I asked, frightened to know the answer. The idea of her living made me want to scream. Same with Apollo, he was a nice guy and I guess I liked him the most out of our alliance but I was willing to bet anything that Desiree let him live over me. It was hardly fair, the dude could hardly tell a scribble from a blueprint.

"No, she was killed by Frankie after she killed Vera by mistake, Frankie went on to win," Beete said in a monotone voice, I got the feeling he didn't want to be here. Then again, did anyone?

"Respect, I will be sure to give him a high five when I see him" I laughed, sitting up on the bed, my energy back. Frankie might have had another revenge act like Desiree but at least his made sense. He didn't go kill someone innocent for a death caused by someone else.

"Do you always hold a grudge?" Beete asked with a sigh as he took another sip of his drink.

"Only when they kill me," I replied with a smile. I had never experienced this amount of hatred and anger before. Last time I was killed by a meteorite. I couldn't go on hating rocks. However, while the thing that killed me still had a chance of breathing, I felt competitive. "Who is back then?" I asked, lifting myself off the bed and trying to stand for the first time in six months. I was a little shaky.

"Shogo Hara, Floki Grimm, Theo Kasius, Vera Busattil, Hunter Duchben, Lottie Parker, River Summers, Vextrix Webb and you," Beete said, pausing to make sure he has got everyone. Only ten and two Games in the same year? All were fairly similar in how they came across to people so maybe they were Snow's favorites? Nah, Snow wouldn't say who his favorites are.

Most of them were males and the females were not brash. Well, maybe Lottie. She was the only one that didn't fit. Maybe a female? Attracted to the guys wants the females as friends? Whoever it was, I was flattered they picked me.

I looked up towards the flickering light above me and smiled. Desiree might of out-killed me but I was still smarter than her. It was Gizmo's time to shine.

* * *

 **Shogo Hara**

I looked over to the boy who was sat a few feet away. His green eyes looked back at me like he was surprised to see me. I wish I could say I felt the same but I was confused more than anything. The boy was well built and must have been at least six inches taller than me. He could have sneezed and killed an arena full of kids. It was almost hard to believe that the good looking, dark haired lad wasn't a victor. However, he wore the same blue, hospital gown I did and was in a hospital bed just like me. A victor would never be placed in such clothing.

"What Games did you die in?" I croaked as my throat muscles got used to speaking again. The dark haired male looked away from me and cleared his throat.

"I died in two, 39th and 40th," He said, swinging his powerful legs off the bed and onto the cold floor.

"So I missed a resurrection Games, huh?" I mumbled to myself as I looked at the plaster on my hand that covered the place where the IV catheter had been. I always hated needles so I was glad they have done it while I was asleep.

"Two I think, there was a non career resurrection Games, my second games was only a career game," He said bluntly as he started to walk round the room. At least he was polite. A career Game must've been horrible, for someone like this person to die, the hounds of hell must've been realized on the tributes. The victor must have been made of steel.

"How did someone like you die two times," I asked, still trying to wrap my head around a career and non career game. I wanted to know the victors more than anything, there was no point asking about who won his Games, maybe if he was in the final two but otherwise, he wouldn't have a clue.

"First one, it was a dinosaur Arena, I died fighting off a bunch of terror birds. Nubu Sanders from Twelve won those Games," he replied as he opened a cabinet full of medicines and proceeded to read the labels. "Second, it was some sort of military arena, I saved my ally Whyte Roberts from being killed. I don't know who won that one but I hope it was him," He paused at Whyte's name as if he was thinking of something he had forgotten up until that point.

I wasn't sure who Nubu Sanders was but the idea of Twelve having a victor was strange but I was happy for them, I just hoped this Nubu dude was a good mentor. It was even more strange to think about someone saving Whyte from death.

Whyte was an average height career with curly brown hair, tanned skin and dark, chocolate brown eyes. He was arrogant, sexist and overall not really a nice person when you thought about it. He was my ally in my last Games and even Vera didn't take a blow to save him and they were childhood friends. Maybe he changed after being resurrected again. I never liked Whyte but I hoped this person didn't give his life for nothing.

"I don't think I would able to give up my life for an ally," I sighed, looking around the room for our mentor, Shelle. It would be nice to have some questions answered.

"I know, I watched your Games, you was willing to kill all your allies for you son," He didn't sound full of spite, he said it like it was just a simple fact. Which it was, I left them in danger hoping they would die so I wouldn't have to kill them myself. None of them mattered as much as my son, Kanu. He was my world.

"How many years has it been?" I shouted, forcing myself off the bed and towards the door. At the least he was about fifteen years old, I had already missed everything important in childhood, he most likely didn't even remember me. What if he became like them? Star shaped teeth and cat eyes? The dark haired male looked at me with sorrowful eyes as closed the cabinet.

"I am sorry, I don't know-,"

"It's the 43rd year," A red headed woman sighed as she swung the door open and walked over to the chairs at the side of the room. So Kanu was seventeen years old. He was only a year younger than me now. If he was in the District, he would have been old enough to be reaped. Thankfully, his popularity when I was reaped was enough to get him adopted in the Capitol. Better than being an orphan back in District Four. He might of even been a career. I hadn't seen him since He was seven, he was four when I died the first time. His mother died in childbirth and my family were all gone. I was all he had left.

"Oh, before you ask, Kazuo Braun won your last Games Shogo and Ava won yours Floki... Frankie Disney from District Eleven won the non career Games," The pretty women said as if she had pre-planned everything she was going to say. I was hoping Hunter won out of the final two, I was surprised he didn't, I always thought he was the stronger of the two. How Ava won a Career Games, I don't know. She always seemed so mild and timid in past Games. I wasn't shocked about Frankie winning, I was shocked he even died first time, Vera must've been over the moon.

"How... How did Whyte die?" Floki asked, his eyes glazed over as if he was flowing with guilt.

"Second place, Ava cut his neck open," the red-headed women said as if she was treading on eggshells. Floki looked angered by the news. Weather he cared about Whyte or just that his sacrifice was in vain, I didn't know. Although, slicing throats open, Ava changed a lot since I last saw her. Either that or she started drinking from the fountain of luck. One questioned hadn't been answer though.

"Where is my son, red-headed women," I snapped stumbling over the last three words as I realized I didn't know her name.

"It's Careen, I won a few years back, and I think they have plans to have you two meet soon," she said, her green eyes glaring at me. She would have been about seven, Floki about ten when I was reaped. I might of even passed them both in the street and I wouldn't have known. They wanted to be there though. I didn't. Neither did Kanu and when I won, I could finally be the father that Capitol took away from him.

* * *

 **Theo Kasius**

"Are you okay?" A man with green skin and diamond covered lips asked me. My head thumped as I closed my eyes to try to make the pain stop. I whimpered slightly as I cradled my sore head. "That's just a side effect of the process, rare it happens but it's not bad"

"What process?" I groaned as the man examined my knee. The last thing I remembered was the feeling of my insides bleeding as foam spilled from my mouth. No matter how hard I tried, I was unable to get my lungs to work as I stumbled round camp. Angelo looking proud of himself as me legs give way and I tumbled to the ground. I can't even remember hitting the ground. I knew I was dead though. There was no chance that I could feel that amount of pain and not. Killed by my ally, someone I trusted. The way he killed me wasn't that of a career, it was that of a coward. Some outliers had more spines.

If I was dead, that could only mean one thing though. This was resurrection Games. Every few years, they would pick a few tributes to come back from the dead and have another chance of winning the death Games.

"You are a new clone, you are the only first timer, the first clone is always the hardest to create, the others won't wake up with this pain," a man with no lips said, the constant smile making my stomach turn. I always assumed they did it by clones but I never understood the process and I doubt they would tell me. It must have been new technology otherwise I am sure Snow would've used it by now.

"So, I am not me, I am just a clone?" I asked, burying my face in my pillow and away from the light.

"No, your mind is yours, we just cloned the body, we imprinted your memories back onto you," Another man with yellow skin piped up, quickly elbowed by someone stood next to him. Guess the technology must have been used on enemies for years, you could change anyone's memories, good way to win a war.

"Up until this morning you had the brainpower of a newborn baby, only knowing you instinct and how to make noise, nothing else," The green-skinned man sighed as he moved to my elbows and started bending them. If he wasn't from The Capitol, I would have already punched him in the face.

* * *

 **Authors Note: This is based of LadyCordeliaStuart story 'Calvary Road' and not all the characters are mine. I have permission from the submitter's of Vera, Shogo, River, Lottie. If anyone has a character in this that they don't want, just let me know and I will remove them. Just so everyone knows, I don't take credit for all the characters and the story idea. This will be an ongoing story and the next four will come next. This isn't cannon in Lady's story, hence Erwin Jackson being a fallen tribute here but a victor in her stories. I will be happy to answer any question's in the comments. This is just a bit of fun.**


	2. Childhood Dreams

**Hunter Duchben**

"Welcome back Mr. Duchben," a distant voice said to me as touched the burning light in front of me. I shot my hand back when the pain started to hurt and looked over to the voice. A group of men stood a few feet away from me in lab coats. The room I was in smelt of cleaning products and coffee. I could have only been in The Capitol , District One was nothing like this.

"Why am I here?" I croaked at the men, "Did I do something wrong?" the large man that stood closest to me smiled and he closed the notebook he had been scribbling in.

"Why my boy, you have been chosen to compete again, in the Hunger Games...third time's the charm let's hope," he chuckled as he walked over to me with a torch. "Now I am going to look in your eyes for defects, stay still," he whispered softly as he shone the torch near my eyes. I hadn't a clue who he was and what he was going on about.

"Hunter!" someone shouted, the door swinging open, an Asian man walked in with a beaming smile on his face. He ran over to my side and clasped my hand in his. He looked at me like he was seeing a ghost as tears streamed down his face. Only then did I recognise him.

"Your that Asian dude that was killed a few years ago by Pray Jager," I coughed out, removing my hands from his, "Kazuko right?" The man raised an eyebrow at me as he pulled away.

"I am Kazuo, Kazuo Braun...we were in the final two together," He said, glancing over his shoulder at the doctors who looked terrified at what I was saying.

"I don't think we did dude, I didn't even make it to the final two in my Games," I scoffed at him as panic set in his face. Only then did it hit me.

"Wait, you're dead...I'm dead!" I shouted as I fell off the bed and crawled away from the doctors, knocking over the surgery table. Kazuo flinched when the metal hit the floor like an explosion was about to go off.

"Did you not think to give him them memories?" Kazuo snapped at the fat man whose face was white as a sheet. I died, I can remember it. I acted like it hurt so my siblings wouldn't volunteer. I can remember the relief when I realized Tillo, Shogo, Reiner and Felix made it out. I watched Kazuo get ripped apart by Pray. Yet, he was in one piece.

"No, I definitely did," the fat man stuttered out as he pulled a small tablet out and started to type something up on it. I watched with unease as he passed me it, "Remember now?" he said with a smile as the video started to play.

* * *

 **Kazuo Braun**

I covered my ears when Hunter's screams filled the room. At least I was inside. The real Hunter just sat in silence, tears forming in his eyes as he watched the video's, his body shaking as he was torn apart by mutts in both of the resurrection Games.

When the video finished, the room fell silent, Hunter still looking at the screen.

"Well, do you remember now?" The man said, walking slowly over to Hunter who stayed still, "You get another chance to bring honour to your District-," the man was cut off when Hunter leapt over the bed and kicked him to the ground.

The man tried his best to get up when Hunter leaped on him, crushing his throat with his muscular arm as he held a scalpel towards the mans legs.

"Hunter!" I screamed as I pulled him off the man and wrestled him to the floor. Hunter eyes were full of fear and rage as head butted me and tried to run for door, myself only just catching his leg.

"You can't make me go back, please don't make me go back!" he screamed as he thrashed at me, kicking my face in an attempt to free himself. I was a career though and had been taught how to pin someone down.

I grabbed the neck of his dressing gown, pulled him towards me before slamming his body down. He screamed out in pain and i quickly turned him over and sat his back. He screamed out please and thrashed about under my body until he just stopped. His crying ceased and he laid still under me.

"I am sorry," I whimpered, resting my head on his near his ear as tears started to fall from my eyes. I had the thoughts everyday, he had to experience being killed by mutts every time he was brought back. I was alive, he wasn't. It was hardly fair.

"For what?" he groaned from under me, his body wiggling slightly.

"For getting you killed," I whimpered, the memories coming back to me one by one. The mutt tearing him apart, if I was a few seconds slower, that would've been me.

"You didn't get me killed dude, you wasn't even there," my heart sank as the blonde looked up at me with his green eyes, "Now, can someone explain why the hell I am alive," He stopped as he pushed me off, "And why Kazuko was riding me like a horse," He said with confusion, and eyebrow raised at me before shaking his head and looking round at everyone.

 _What did they do to you?_

* * *

 **Duchess Snow**

I wondered the halls, my arms crossed over my chest and my bottom lip poked out. It wasn't fair, I wanted to see Hunter but they just turned me away saying he was up for evaluation. Judging my the large bruise on the man's neck, Hunter hadn't reacted well. If he wasn't my favorite tribute, my father would have ordered for his execution.

I wandered down the halls looking for anyone to talk to, anyone at all. I had nine other tributes to pick from and I couldn't find one. _That's maybe because they are getting ready._

"My, I look like a painted whore," a deep voice grunted as I rounded the corner. There, pacing back and forth was Gizmo in his princes outfit, messing with the cravat that seemed to be annoying him. His face was smoothed out with foundation and the eyeliner around his eyes made his brown irises stand out. Just a shame they weren't blue.

"Gizmo!" I sang as I ran towards the older boy with platform shoes on, my big dress catching around my legs. He looked down at me with confusion before looking round to see if anyone was with me.

"Hey, are you lost," He said softly, bending down to my height. My smile dropped and I crossed my arms over my chest again.

"No!" I snapped, stamping my feet on the floor, "My dad says I got wherever I want, fluffy," I stuck my tongue out at him as he touched his curly hair and gasped.

"Okay, not need to freak out kid," he groaned as he stood up to full height, "What strings did you have to pull with Snow to get us lot back in the same year anyway?" he said, glancing over me to and raising an eyebrow. My jaw dropped as he gave me a fake smile as he slapped his hand away from his cravat.

"How did you know-,"

"Not even the average Capitol girl can afford a dress like that, only Snow's daughter would have free reign over everything, including the dressing room's of tributes plus, I recognize you face from one of his speeches earlier this year," he said with pride. Nothing got past him, did it. "So, what do you want with the victor that would be worth a birthday present?" I could have lied and said I just wanted a victor I liked but he wouldn't of believed me anyway.

"I want to get married to the victor," I said with glee, rocking back and forth on my tiptoes. Gizmo paused and looked down at me with confusion.

"But you are ten...and won't we be too old when you are legal?" He was only five years older than me, he would only be 21 and people like Floki would only be 24, that wasn't too old. I could have gone for people like Lyte who were close to my age but boys around my age were gross.

"No," I smiled up at him, holding my hands behind my back as I swayed. Gizmo looked like he was trying to solve a maths problem in his head as he looked down at the ground, trying to process what I just said.

"What about the girls, they won't make very good husbands," He said placing his hands to his lips like he just couldn't wrap his head around my reasoning.

"Because I think I might be BI," I said looking down and playing with my buttons.

"Ten year olds sure have matured since I was one," Gizmo mumbled to himself, "Why not just pick one of us to bring back for your birthday, why the games?" For a smart person, he asked some dumb questions.

"Isn't it clear?" I asked, Gizmo shook his head at me, "I can't decide," I laughed, holding my arms out and spinning in a circle. "You are all so good looking-,"

"Aw, thanks sweetheart," Gizmo said, his ego being boasted.

"You're the least attractive of the bunch," I replied with a smile

"Gee, thanks," Gizmo mumbled as he slumped down the wall, letting out a huff. I scowled as he messed his hair up.

"Chip chop," I said will glee, mimicking my mother, "My interview starts in a few seconds," Gizmo raised an eyebrow at me and nodded slowly before walking off, slumped over like he was bored, forcing his hands in his silk pockets. He was a sulker, that is one thing my mother said never made a good husband.

* * *

 **Lottie Parker**

 _Round and round and round and round._

The horse I was on was barely visible under the large, peach dress that seemed to engulf me, hiding my childish, stumpy legs. I looked the worst out of everyone here, a lime green wig being placed on my head and my face was painted white. I was almost certain my horse was the only worn out one on the carousel. Oh yeah, did I mention I was on a stupid carousel for my interview?

The little girl, who asked us to call her duchess, was stood in front of our horses on some sort of chariot. The spoilt child was dressed in a beautiful white dress, enough diamonds sewed on, that it would feed twelve for a year. Her blonde hair was down and in tight ringlets as her blue eyes looked over us like she was looking at a new toys. At least with toys, you pay for the larger they are.

In front of me, Vera, her blonde hair was half up, the rest curled and cascading down her back. The light blue, slim fitting, backless dress she was wearing framed every feature of her well toned body. Who knew she had such great breasts? I was jealous. Gizmo was dressed in a silver, silk suit with gold buttons on either shoulder and on his blazer. He looked rather smug. Hunter looked like a fairytale prince with a white band jacket and tight-fitting dress pants. His spiky blond hair really did suit him and went well with his outfit. Shogo and Floki wore the same, a simple dinner suit but Shogo's was black and Floki's was blue. Floki has taken his off and wrapped it round his waist.

Next to me was Vextrix who was dressed in a diamond studded ball gown, it was low-cut and she didn't seem to appreciate that as she did her best to cover her chest area up. Erwin seemed to find it hilarious. He was dressed in a black suit, waistcoat and black and white polka-dotted tie. His blond hair was slicked back and a black pocket watch was tucked in his breast pocket. Theo looked the best though, dressed in a black suit and waistcoat with a crimson red flower pattern on it. His black bow tie was the best part, standing out against his white shirt. He looked good and he knew it. Right at the end, tucked away from everything was River, dressed in a stunning long, flowy turquoise dress. It was not surprise they left her hair alone. She looked beautiful, just a shame she looked so angry.

"Right, I have a few questions," little Miss. Spoilt said, clapping to get everyone's attention. I am glad she clarified she had questions, the fact this was an interview hadn't given that away. "Fail to answer some of these questions could result in horrid consequences," she stumbled over the last word, clearly reading off a script, she must have practised that word over and over again. Being threatened by a ten-year old was strange, it made my inner career cry. I could crush her in a second, but her dad could crush a District so I guess she wins.

The ride slowed down as two men wheeled out a large glass ball full of slips, much like the one at the reaping. This looked like it was going to be bundles of fun.

"I will pick a question from the ball and ask each one of you one question. You have to answer all of the questions and your answers will have a domino effect," I got the feeling that this girl had a very messed up mind. At least the normal interviews don't make you feel like you were being interrogated. "First up is, Floki," Duchess said with a smile, plunging her hand into the glass bowl and pulling out a carefully folded slip.

 _It's most likely going to be something like, why should you win the Games._

"Floki Grimm, what is your view on family?" She said, offering the tall, dark-haired boy a smile. Floki paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking. _Well that was different._

"Family, to me, are people you love deeply and would protect them no matter what the cost. Family is your legacy," He said with pride, puffing out his chest as if he did so. To anyone else, it sounded like a man who had dreams, not a man who volunteered to die.

"Excellent," Duchess said, a large smile on her face, "Next is Shogo, do you ever want children," she asked the well-built asian who looked at her with confusion.

"Erm, I don't know," He said, scratching the back of his head, "I mean, I already have one kid-"

"Would you want more?" Duchess snapped, forcing Shogo to jump slightly.

"Yeah sure, someday I guess I do," Shogo spat out at the little girl.

"Aw, that's so sweet," the girl said, cocking her head to the side like a puppy. "Now, Gizmo, what do you look for in a wife?" Gizmo smiled at this questioned at sat up, straightening himself out. I would be surprised if his answer consisted of butts, boobs and their ability to give a-

"Smart, independent and someone who will stick by my side no matter what," He said, smiling softly at Duchess who looked like she had been given a diamond. It was bull of course. I looked at Gizmo who looked around with a smug smile on his face. He was always smart and he was planning something, that made him a threat I had to get rid off.

"Vera, do you love Frankie?" Duchess asked the girl who seemed to be lost in her own world up until that point. What an oddly specific question, good job Hunter didn't get that question. That would've been awkward.

"Yes," She said with confidence, short but sweet I liked it. Duchess on the other hand looked like Vera had killed her puppy and quickly moved on.

* * *

 **River Summers**

On and on the questions went, the little girl droned on like and old women. The only one who didn't get asked questions was Lottie. Judging by her dress, I don't think Duchess was that big of a fan. But why bring her back then.

Dolled up men danced around the seated tributes, offering us cakes and sweets, their faces orange. Vera took one of everything where I refused everything I was offered. I was more bothered about being alive that pretty little fairy cakes.

I was sick of being brought back, it caused me and my family pain every time they announced my resurrection and death. Every Time my father moved on, they dragged me back and forced me to die again in more horrid ways than the last. Yes, I killed people but there was no need to get their ghost's to scream it at my dying body. At least Frankie had enough humanity to treat me like a little girl in my final moments, not a tribute.

"River, why are you not eating?" Duchess asked, looking over to me from her chariot. I lifted my head from the slumped over position, my curly hair falling over my face.

"I don't want to be here," I mumbled. Duchess gasped before lecturing me about how grateful I should have been. I was grateful the first time, then I realized, I didn't have a chance. There was no way a fourteen year old who carves wood could win the Games. I made it to the final two last time but that was by pure luck and it wasn't like I was sane from it either. I was just a kid, I wanted to be back home climbing tree's and making furniture with my father. If I couldn't have that life, I would rather be dead.


	3. The Party Games Part 1

**Authors Note: Erwin is back purely because I wanted to write him as a tribute, seeing what his life would be like if he hadn't won the Games. Also, a lot of the stuff and Games in this chapter are influenced by 'Im A Celebrity' which is a British game show that involves Celebrities doing trials.**

* * *

 **Erwin Jackson**

"Yo, Jackson, how do I look?" Theo said, twirling for me as he walked out of the tribute training room. He was wearing the same thing as me, a tight, waterproof top and shorts with combat boots. It made people like Theo look like tanks and it must have looked amazing on people like Vextrix but I worried for Lottie. She would look like a squashed sausage.

"You want the nice Jackson or the mean one?" I said raising an eyebrow at the dark-haired boy.

"Nice, if you want to live," he said with a wink, _now don't start flirting with me Kasius._

"Beautiful darling," I said before blowing him a kiss. Theo pretended to catch it in mid-air and pulled it to his heart, spinning round in a circle. Maybe Careers weren't all that bad. I watched as he walked away, giggling as he went.

I didn't even get a chance last time, Frankie shot me dead in the bloodbath. If only that coin had flipped the other way, I might have lived a least a few days more. At least I knew Collette had delivered all the babies safely, even if I had just found out yesterday. Only sixteen years late there Erwin.

Bella, Grice and Berik. She picked some beautiful names for them and from what I had seen of them, they matched them well. They didn't know about me though. I mean, they did but they still they thought I was dead. For some reason, they wouldn't allow me to see them.

When I looked in Shogo's eyes, I could tell he had been told the same thing, he couldn't see Kanu unless he won either. On Hunter's son, I doubt he even knew about it. I would rather not of known.

It hurt me more when I found out Collette had got re-married. I should've expected it. We loved each other but I couldn't expect her to never find happiness again because of my death. It didn't make it hurt any less. I hid behind a smile, acting like it didn't matter but at every moment it crushed me. I doubt she would take me back, she had another kid with a new man now. A little boy. She wouldn't take back her teenage love.

When the rest of the tributes were out, some men with purple hair led us to a pond, chairs around the edges. Duchess was stood on a large stage, smaller ones either side of her. Behind each of them, was a large screen and a blindfold.

We were split off into fives and herded to one of stages, it was clearly pre-planned. I was forced onto the stage with Vera, Vextrix, Shogo and Gizmo. The stage next to me presented Lottie, Theo, River, Floki and Hunter. To add to the confusion, the screens behind us displayed the words "Vera's Team". The other screen read "Lottie's Team". _The Games can't be starting yet...can they?_

"Welcome tribute's to The Party Games!" Duchess screamed with joy, holding her arms up to the side as the people seated round the pool clapped. _Oh, ain't you punny._ "For the rest of today, you will take part in three Games, by the end of all three, the victor will get a special gift from me in the arena," She said with a sweet smile. The gift was most likely a teddy bear or something but I wasn't about to turn my nose up to it. At least it wasn't the real Games.

"For the first Game, two members from each group will be blindfolded and forced to go in an underwater cage," She said with a giggle, pointing towards the pool. "They will be guided there, so don't worry about that...after that their team will guide them through the cage to collect all the letters of my name, first one to get all of them and put them in order, win this round," after she was finished, as if we all thought the same thing, my group all turned to look at Vera and Shogo who just gave a small shrug. I was willing to bet Lottie would pick Floki to go.

The real question was, were any of us good with direction?

* * *

 **Vale York**

The groups chanted their players names as they were blindfolded and guided towards the underwater cage. I had organised these party Games to Duchesses design, so I hoped they worked.

Lottie's group had chosen Floki and Hunter were Vera chose herself and Shogo. None of the choices surprised me. Shogo and Vera volunteered before they had even been told to pick. Lottie would have sunk, River couldn't swim and judging by Theo's face, he had a fear of water. Floki and Hunter had no choice.

After they vanished under the water, they screens switched to a live coverage from inside the cage, there was the smallest amount of air space in the glass cage, the only constant air being in the middle where the tributes entered and spelled out Duchess's name. The group's cages were side by side but they wouldn't be able to see each other. They wouldn't know how far the other group was.

When the ten second countdown started, Hunter and Floki gave each other a first bump. Vera and Shogo wished each other luck before swimming into the unknown.

* * *

 **Shogo Hara**

I swam through the rubber door with a hole in the middle, they were trying to keep something out.

"Now, there seems to be four sections, each one having a door like that," Erwin spoke over the small earpiece I had been given, "There is a eels in there with you at the moment so don't worry about any movement you feel," at that moment an eel swam past my stomach as I took in as much air as I could from the small air pocket.

"Thanks Erwin, where is the first letter?" I questioned as I felt the walls, trying to judge how big the room was, from what I could tell, it was rather small.

"Oh, right, it's in the corner to your right, the one nearest the next door," He said, almost like he was worried to what would happen if he was wrong. I dived back down into the water and swam towards where he said it was. As I reached out my hand, a swarm of eels swam away letting me grab the letter.

"Perfect Shogo, now, carry on straight and you should come to a door, like the one you went through before," I did as I was told and after a tight squeeze, I was onto the next section, "right, there are crabs in here so nothing too bad-,"

"Crabs?" I said shakily as my foot brushed one of their shells. Of all the things, why crabs?

"Erm, yeah…why, are you frightened of them?" He questioned, sounding worried as I tried to move my foot away from the ones that covered the floor of the cage.

"Shut up, please," I groaned, taking a deep breath and going back under.

* * *

 **Vera Busattil**

"Yes, you beautiful women," Gizmo cheered over the chatter as I grabbed a large letter, "Only one more left for you, we are going to smash this shit," he said before taunting the other group. Gizmo Torrance, making enemies as easy as breathing.

I pulled open the sides of the rubber door and swam into my final section. I swam up the air pocket straight away, resting my head on the glass as I awaited Gizmo's next instructions. I was happy I got him over Erwin. He was smart as he was annoying but if annoying got me something good in the arena and helped me get back to Frankie, he was my new favorite person.

"Shit," Gizmo mumbled, "The star isn't under the water this time, it's just above your head...turn round and hold your hands over your head," I did as I was told, forcing my hands above my head, trying to find the letter. My hands shot back as a sticky coating covered my arms.

"Gizmo, what was that?" I spat out as I swam to the other end of the section.

"It was just glue,"

"That's not glue!" I screamed at him.

"Vera, go under the water for me," Gizmo said in a pleading, worried voice, a tone I had never heard from him before. At that moment, I felt eight legs crawl on my face.

* * *

 **Floki Grimm**

"I'm sorry Floki," River whimpered in the background. I had been stuck in the same section for the past few moments with a snake. The poor girl couldn't even tell her right from her left she was so flustered. I hoped Hunter was doing better.

I had the grand total of zero letters and there was a branch sticking in my ear, a snake moving across my face. I had to get those letter's if I wanted to win. I needed to win. I wanted to live a normal life.

"No I'm sorry, River," I said softly. The girl mumbled something in reply but I couldn't hear, I had already ripped out my earpiece and thrown it into the water below me. I turned to the stick to my right and tore it from the branch another snake falling into the water. At least it seemed they could swim.

I took the stick and tapped the glass, using it to find my way. After a few moment's, it hit something porcelain and I smiled. My first letters using only my senses, my family would be proud of me.

* * *

 **Hunter Duchben**

"Hang on Hunter," River whimpered over the other end. She was meant to be helping Floki. I could only hope he had already finished. However, she wasn't much use when it came to direction.

"River, put Theo back on please," I said, slightly frustrated. Static filled my ears for a few moments until Theo's deep voice came through.

"Hunter, you are going to have to hurry up, we are going to lose," Theo said, sounding as agitated as me.

"I know that dude but where the fuck is it," all I got in reply was some swearing, shouting at me to hurry up and some cheering. I had lost, they sounded too frustrated for there to be any chance of me winning. I dived under the water and tried my best to find the letters, hoping to find the next two and get back to meet Floki as quick as I could.

"Hunter!" Theo screamed down at me, just as a loud beep echoed through the cage. I could feel the anger from my team already

"Vera's team wins, Hunter Duchben, please make your way to the starting point," Duchess said with sorrow. Was she rooting for me? If so, things were looking good for me.

I swam towards the entrance where Floki stood, looking defeated and angry. Behind him, on the board were three letters. I was the reason we lost. It wasn't a good feeling. Floki didn't seem to be angry at me though so at least I hadn't made an enemy in him.

At the surface, we watched Shogo and Vera run back to their team, smiles on their faces and Gizmo shouting how amazing he was. Our team on the other hand stood in silence, River crying her eyes out. I felt sorry for her, she shouldn't of been directing me in the first place.

"It's okay hun," I said with a smile, "You did your best, there is still three more games after all" the frizzy haired girl looked up to me with a smile. It wasn't like in the arena, you had three chances to win, if we lose the next game though, we're done for.

"Congratulations Vera's team," Duchess said with spite, "Now for the final part of this round" each group stopped in their tracks and turned to the little girl who had a devilish smile on her face. "Each team leader must pick a member of their team to kick out, this means they will be removed from having a special gift in the arena," it was cold even by her standards.

What she was asking was for someone to snubs someone's chances at victory more than they already were. As a career, my head was alive with the chances it would give me. But as a human, it was wrong. I looked over to River and she seemed to be thinking the same thing. If Lottie thought she had messed up this round, she would remove her to help the team in other rounds.

"I choose to kick out Floki," Lottie said bluntly, as if there was no competitions. Everyone in the area gasped as Floki walked off stage, his fists clenched and sadness in his green eyes.

* * *

 **President Snow**

My daughter was smarter than she let on. She didn't want either Vera or Lottie to win. Vera had Frankie and Lottie wasn't meant to be here. She originally chose Ole but he failed in the cloning process, so we went with a back up, Lottie. My daughter was not happy.

She knew that if she made them both kick people out from what all they know could have been a life saving device, they would become their enemy and want to kill them in the Games. It was very clever and times like that made me glad to call her my daughter.

Lottie fell right into her trap, picking Floki the strongest. I see her reason, get rid of the strongest member so they don't get the upper hand in the arena. However, she had just made the strongest tribute her enemy. Someone who wants to win that bad wouldn't let this rest.

Vera played it safe, kicking Vextrix out on the basis of she didn't do any work in this round. Fair and Vextrix seemed to agree but when she found out what the prize was, she would soon hate the career.

The whole purpose of these party Games was to make the tributes hate each other, make them competitive and get their fighting spirit going. I wanted them to fight, not use mutts to make them kill.

Any fondness they had for each other would be shattered in the next two rounds.


	4. The Party Games Part 2

**Vera Busattil**

I looked up at Erwin who gave me a small nod. I had removed him from my group last time and like Vextrix, he seemed to me okay with it. They were taking it a lot better than Theo and Floki who had been removed by Lottie. I guess it made sense that the careers would be more competitive and take being knocked out of the competitions personally.

These were not games to them, these were a chance to prove themselves.

"Good luck, Fours," Lottie said with a smug smile. The larger girl had won the last round, but only because Erwin hated enclosed spaces; we were each tied up in a coffin with crickets, the first to get all their members untied won. Erwin panicked and was the only person in our group who didn't get out, hence his removal. Lottie was in for a shock though.

The final round was some sort of waterslide with a maze. It would take smarts and strength to get to the end. Something my team had. Lottie's on the other handa only had strength, and an unwilling fourteen year old. Nothing could stop us from winning this one.

"Tributes," Duchess announced over the speakers, "for this round we are disbanding the groups, it's a free for all… The first person to get to the finish line and pick up the flag wins the gift all to themselves." She sounded so proud of herself, no doubt this was her idea.

"What was the point of the groups then?" I questioned Shogo and Gizmo. Hunter and Lottie moved away from each other, leaving River in the middle, looking terrified. Any comfort she had being with two careers had been turned against her. Even the tributes that were cast out looked shocked by the announcement.

"They want to make us competitive, pit us against each other, they don't want allies in the Games," Shogo sighed, moving forward to the starting line. I looked over to Gizmo who gave a slight nod before joining Shogo. If Shogo was right, which he usually was, there would be bloodshed. However, while the chance that the prize could help me get back to Frankie, I was willing to fight for it.

* * *

 **Shogo Hara**

As Duchess counted down, I could feel the tension in the air. Even as a career, I was worried. An injury this soon before the Games could mean life or death. I watched as everyone got into their starting positions, waiting for Duchess to tell them to begin.

"Go!" Duchess shouted with glee, shooting a gun in the air. Vera was the first off, it was no shock, the girl could beat anyone in a short distance, it was when her she tired herself out that worried me. Even Gizmo was faster than her then. Her speed was build for the bloodbath, not a party maze, waterslide thing.

Suddenly, a large rumble shook the slide, causing all of us but Gizmo and Vera to stop in our tracks. I looked up towards the outcast tributes who were looking below the bridge where they stood. It was a fan.

It started off slowly, rushing through my hair like a small breeze. It got faster until Gizmo was forced to hang onto the walls of the maze. Vera on the other hand was forced down the slide, towards the starting line were the rest of us had been pushed down to. She let a primeval growl as she tried her best to move back up the slide.

Lottie, who turned out to be pure strength, ran up the slide towards Vera and grabbed her by her blonde hair. The blue eyed girl screamed, clawing at Lottie's right arm, the one she used to hang on.

"Vera!" I screamed, gripping to the wall to try and get to her. A large, yellow ball bounced past them both and missed me by inches. I looked up at Erwin, who held another in his hand as he looked at me with concern. I moved closer, Vera's attempts to free herself became more panicked as Lottie started to slip down the slide, ripping a chunk of her hair from her scalp. Vera screamed as she dragged her nails across lottie's hand, drawing blood. Lottie's reaction was intense and totally unexpected

The short girl screamed, yanking Vera's head away from the wall of the maze before violently slamming her face into it. There was a loud thud and a sickening cracking noise as Lottie let go of Vera and moved past her, towards Gizmo, who looked on, terrified. Blood trickled down the slide as Vera weakly clung to the wall, her free arm holding her shattered nose like it was going to fall off.

I ran past the girl as blood flowed freely from beneath her hand and towards Lottie, towering above her. I was about to kick her down when a large red ball hit me in the chest, sending me tumbling down the slide and slamming head first into the starting wall.

* * *

 **Hunter Duchben**

I clung to the wall, there was no way I could have beat Lottie at the speed she was going, even Gizmo who was in front her clung to the wall, helpless to move away from his spot. River clung to the wall in front of me, screaming against the wind as Shogo tumbled past us. Theo looked on with a smile as Shogo hit the wall at the bottom of the slide with a thud. He picked up another ball and aimed it at Lottie, missing her by millimetres. They were trying to get the careers out of the competition. It made sense, they were more of a threat than Gizmo or River.

Suddenly, the fan slowed down. Not enough to stop people being blown down, but enough for someone like me to run against it. I ran past River who slowly started to move up the slide, steadying herself with the wall. Gizmo let out a small laugh as he stumbled to his feet and ran round the corner. He was my only chance to find my way around the maze. I wasn't going to kid myself and pretend I was smart enough to find it. I would just take Gizmo out before he got the flag.

Lottie seemed to have the same idea as she sped up when he ran off. I was faster than her against the low winds and shoved her over, watching her belly flop on the floor as I ran past her, hot on the heels of Gizmo.

Lottie didn't fall behind though and within moments, was running right beside me again, as we followed Gizmo, the winding maze seemed endless. Gizmo could of lead us astray at any moment, leaving one of the others to win, but I knew Gizmo was too selfish and arrogant to give up his chances of winning.

* * *

 **Gizmo Torrance**

They were going to beat me if I didn't keep up my speed. There was a thousand ways I could've taken them that would have gotten them lost but would mean me losing as well. I wasn't willing to keep myself from winning the prize. I was in front, I had the best chance of winning out of anyone here.

I looked back and laughed slightly as Hunter tried to pace himself behind me. He was faster than but wanted me to lead him first, before he knocked me out of the competition. Even Lottie was faster than him. All of a sudden, he backed up and clung to the wall, his green eyes looking past me with fear.

My smug smile dropped as I turned round and saw the large, pink wave coming towards me. I hardly had time to hold my hands over my head before I was swept away with Lottie. I opened my mouth to scream but it was filled with some sort of fizzy water that tasted of raspberries. It fizzed as it forced itself down my throat and the wave slammed me into a wall.

It quickly passed, the worst of it sliding down towards the bottom. I coughed and spluttered before my body couldn't take anymore of the fizz and I threw up. My nose and throat burned as my body forced it back up my throat. I lifted my head, my frizzy hair now soaked and dripping. Lottie and Hunter were nowhere to be seen and I was at least a minute behind them. My only hope was that Hunter and Lottie were too dumb to find their way and got lost.

* * *

 **Lottie Parker**

The blond fool had managed to find his way through the maze and to where the flag was. I doubt he even knew how he had done it. He would most likely have shrugged and found it by pure luck.

I ran at full speed, the fan being long out of range as I followed Hunter into some sort of purple dome. The inside was golden and lit by gas lamps. Something that was long out of date for the Capitol. In the middle of the room was a red flag, placed upright in a table.

Hunter ran full speed for it as I dived at his legs knocking him to the floor. I tried my best to pull the large male away from it by his ankle, but something snapped in him. His angered face turned to one of fear as he let out a growl and kicked me in the face, breaking my nose. I guess that was karma.

I fell the the floor and screamed, trying to stumble back to my feet as Hunter ran up to me and kicked me in my stomach, causing me to let out a cry of pain. I kicked him in the crotch and he growled in annoyance before the shockwave hit and he groaned, falling down to his knees with a pained moan. I took my chance and kicked him to the ground by his face, tearing the skin of his cheek and ran for the flag.

Hunter grabbed my leg and tripped me before leaping onto my back, I felt a cracking in my chest as I tried to kick him off. I wriggled out from beneath his body, standing up and barreling towards him, and twisting his arm behind his back, breaking it with a crack.

The blond screamed out in pain, turning on his heel and kicking me to the floor, my ankle twisting under me as he straddled me.

"Hunter, please," I whimpered from beneath him as tears fell from his eyes.

"I don't want to die again!" He screamed as he began to punch me, over and over again his fist struck my face, until it became swollen and the skin broke, spreading warm liquid all over myself.

"You won't win if you don't get that flag!" I screamed, blood and drool dripping down my chin as I spat blood at into his face. I watched in fear as his eyes turned from that of a terrified man to that of a confused one. He looked me up and down and then at his bloody hand before turning on his feet and crawling with one hand towards the the table. I watched as he reached a hand for the golden pole, only for it to be pulled away from him.

"What?" Hunter whimpered as he stood to full height to see Gizmo looking terrified, holding the flag behind his back and moving away from the large male.

A few moments later, Shogo and River stumbled in carrying Vera, who seemed barely conscious, in their arms.

"We got here in the end, now give her help!" Shogo shouted at the ceiling. I looked at the blonde girl he held in his arms as River passed her full over to him. He cradled her as he did his best to clear up the blood on her face.

Something else had happened to her other than me breaking her nose. Judging my Gizmo and River's looks, I didn't look too good either. In less than ten minutes, they had turned us from team mates into monsters and I played right into their plan.

* * *

 **President Snow**

 _Hunter: Broken arm, small cut on cheek_

 _Lottie: Busted lip, broken skin on the cheeks, chin, forehead, two broken ribs and black eyes_

 _Gizmo: Torn back muscle, one black eyes, bruised skin everywhere, most of all the face._

 _Vera Busattil: Broken nose, black eyes, bruised cheek and almost drowned._

 _Shogo Hara: fractured ribs (three), hairline fracture to the jaw._

 _River Summers: Multiple bruises_

"I designed the last Games so Hunter would win," Duchess said with sadness as she placed down the table of injuries each tribute had recieved in the final round.

"Well, I hope you like being referred to as Duchess Torrance from now on," I sighed as I took the sheet from her. I was glad Gizmo won over Hunter. I would of rather it was Shogo but there was no way I wanted that monster from One near my daughter. Not when he was so unstable and knew so much about Farlan.

"He hasn't won yet!" She screamed at me, slamming her fist on the table.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady," I growled in reply, watching my ten year old sink back into her chair. I rubbed my temples as she silently pouted. I shouldn't have let her design the party Games. Yes, they got the tributes fighting but most of them came out injured and Vera almost died. Then she would have expected me to bring her back. Not to mention Frankie Disney. He was a victor but there was nothing I could really do to threaten a man with no emotions. He was most likely on the warpath for her almost drowning already. If it wasn't for Shogo Hara giving her CPR, we would of had some trouble on our hands.

"Can we hold it off until Hunter is healed-"

"I can hold it off for five days," I said, pouring myself some more whiskey .

"That's not enough time for him to heal…!"

"Then maybe start rooting for a different tribute!" I snapped at my daughter, who looked hurt by my words. "If you wanted Hunter, you should have just asked for him instead of these Games, you have to live with your choices" I felt bad for her, Hunter had been her favorite since his first All Stars but she had to learn to live with her decisions. There was plenty of other men she could choose from. Gizmo, Shogo, Erwin, Theo, Floki, and although I respected her sexuality, she was barking up the wrong tree with River, Vera and Vextrix, and although Lottie would be up for it, I feel Duchess would rather set Hunter ablaze than have her win.

These Games were a mess and it was a good job they were not being televised. It was also the right choice that the tributes families didn't know they were back. There would have been an uprising. However, I had five days to set Duchess up with someone that would work.

At least I knew how to throw a good party.


	5. Dinner Party

**Author Note: This is a very short. You get the idea though.**

* * *

 **Shogo Hara**

"I don't think three-piece suits really suit me," I said, standing in front of the full length mirror in the sitting area of our floor. Floki looked over to me and shrugged.

"I think you look nice," Floki laughed, pouring himself another glass of strawberry milk. I was glad somebody did. Snow's stylists had picked these suits for us, seemed a lot of effort for a meal with him. I guess he was the president though. And his daughter was the reason we were alive.

"Well, I guess it's as good as I am going to get," I laughed, playing with my tie, I wasn't sure if I had done it right, I had to dress myself in a suit for the first time in The Capitol. It felt nice to be independent but made you worry. Floki looked at me and shifted in his chair, his green eyes avoiding my brown ones.

"Shogo," Floki mumbled as he messed with his gold cufflinks, I looked at raised an eyebrow, "you are hot," He coughed the last bit as my mouth swung open. Was he talking about the heat or my looks?

"W-what do you mean?" I questioned, my mind spurting out nothing but gibberish, I was lucky I got that sentence out. Floki looked up at me and laughed slightly, running his hand through his dark hair.

"I am like barn door, so I find you hot," He giggled, leaning back in his chair. I looked at him confused again, he looked nothing like a barn door, what the hell was the dude blabbering on about. After a few moments of silence, Floki spoke again, "because It swings both ways...sorry bad joke," he sounded flustered as he stood up and straightened out his jacket. Swings both way? Oh!

I had never felt so dumb in my life, how did I not get that in the first place? The dude was bisexual and found me attractive. I had never known of a male feeling attraction to me, it felt rather special. I looked over to Floki who looked nervous, I wonder if it was his first time admitting to his feelings.

"Dude, it's okay," I said softly towards the taller male, "Thank you," I said with a smile. Floki looked pleased as his face lit up offering me a warm smile.

"Thank you for not finding it strange, my parents would have never liked it...at least I don't think they would have...I never told them so I guess I don't know," I couldn't imagine being like that to Kanu because of his sexuality. Then again, if the boy had never told his parents, he could never truly know what they would think.

"Well, I accept it," I said offering out my first. Floki smiled and fist bumped me before kneeling down to tie his shoelaces. I wonder if he liked Whyte too, maybe that is why he cared so much about his death. Or maybe it was just his friend. Either way, it was something nice to help me forget about the horror that was dinner with Snow.

* * *

 **President Snow**

I had chosen the men I saw worthy of marrying my daughter. I didn't include any of the girls as none of them would even entertain marrying Duchess and they couldn't give my heirs. I needed the Snow bloodline to carry on ruling this country long after my death. Whoever married my daughter would have to raise their children to be rulers and not create scandals. I promised my daughter a husband out of these bunch but that didn't mean I was going to allow her to marry any old mad man with a sword. I was going to go through these with a fine tooth comb.

In front of me was Shogo Hara, Floki Grimm, Theo Kasius, Gizmo Torrance and Erwin Jackson. Duchess wouldn't be happy when she found out I wasn't even entertaining Hunter Duchben. That's why she wasn't here. I didn't want her getting in the way. Hunter was dangerous, not just for Duchess but for Panem. He also had too many scandals in the form of his son with Tillo. My grandchildren shouldn't have to contend with a child that was a result of a one night stand.

"I am not going to beat around the bush, one of you will marry my daughter," I said bluntly as mine and the tributes orders were placed in front of us. Everyone but Gizmo stopped dead and looked at me with shock. Gizmo must of already guessed, with his intelligence, I wouldn't be surprised. "Whoever wins these Games will be married to my daughter on the evening of her sixtieth birthday," Theo raised and eyebrow as he picked up his campaign and took a sip. He pulled a face straight away, the only reason he most likely didn't spit it out was because I was in front of him.

"I am sure she will be a beautiful bride," Gizmo said with a smile. A fake smile at that. Gizmo was smart and was willing to play me at my own game. He was most likely smarter than me. Given the right tools, he could run circles round me and maybe even overthrow me. I couldn't have that. Not to mention that he would leave a hundred scandals in his wake with his womanizing and immature behaviour. First one out.

I looked over to Shogo who seemed to have accept things and moved onto poking his steak, watching the blood ooze out with a raised eyebrow. I can't believe my daughter wanted to marry someone from a group of men who hadn't had steak or champagne before. She was lucky I loved her.

"So, Mr. Hara, What do you feel about possibly having to give up family ties in order to help Duchess fulfil her duties?" Shogo looked up from his steak, his eye glazed over as he connected the dots. As the meaning behind it became clear, his mouth swung open and his body started to shake. Erwin, who was sat next to him, started t breath heavily, knowing that he would never see his children if he won either.

"With all due and respect sir, I would have no problem being by your daughter's side but I won't leave my son either," His voice was shaky, if I wasn't the president, he would have reached over the table and punched me. I respected that he was loyal to his son, I needed that for my grandchildren, but I wasn't about to let them compete either. I didn't need to ask Shogo a second Question.

"Mr. Grimm, How important to you is your lifestyle?" I turned to the tall, dark-haired man. He was good-looking so he would look good next to my daughter. The tall boy narrowed his eyes at me as he carefully laid the words out in his mind. I didn't want his 'religion' any where near my child. There was no such thing as Valhalla or Odin. Neither did I want his brutality around his children.

"Important, but I know how to keep them to myself," I couldn't help but smile at how skillfully he danced around my questions. I didn't mind what they boy thought in his own mind, just as long as he kept it far away from my family.

"Well, You seem the type to admire strong women, how do you feel about Duchess?" There was no way he could answer this that wasn't a lie. My daughter would never be the women he would go for and she wasn't strong in the slightest.

"She seems like the type of women that would blossom into a very powerful women, the type I would admire," He said bluntly, taking another sip of his cider. I was impressed, if I didn't know my daughter, I might have believed him. I wasn't sure I trusted him though.

I only had one question for Theo, not because I didn't like him, he was almost perfect for Duchess but there was one thing I didn't trust him on.

"Would you respect the life of my daughter, and protect her, over that of an animal?" I said, taking a bite of my lobster. Everyone raised and eyebrow at this question but Theo understood just what I was getting at. That mongrel he loved so much, he even stated he missed her over his family.

"I can buy another dog, you can't buy back a human life," Theo said with anger in his voice. It was a lie, he would value any animal over a human life but he wasn't about to say that to the only person who could help him live.

"Now Erwin, my boy," I said to the muscular blond who was sat poking his noodles, "Why did you have children so young?", Gizmo, who was next to him almost choked on his chicken. I admit, it was a rather personal question, it was going to be Shogo's second one but he blew that chance.

"Erm, it was an accident sir...I would of had them later if I could," Other than Shogo, he was the most truthful of the bunch so far. I liked that but he was still foolish enough to get someone pregnant at eighteen.

"Good, good, best to have the little ones later, trust me," I said, offering a warm smile towards the blond. "Do you feel you are mature enough to handle a child of the calibre that my daughter would produce with you?" he was confused by this one, he wasn't as smart as he seemed. He most likely thought I was talking about a gun.

"Yeah, I am very mature for my age and I am very good with kids, I could raise children no matter their genetics," He said, as if he wasn't sure of himself. I wasn't talking about genetics. I am sure his children have very good genes. However, his and Duchess' children would trump that of his current children. My grandchildren would be superior in every way to the District scum he called his sons and daughter. My grandchildren wouldn't even know they had siblings. All evidence of them would be wiped out. Shogo, Hunter or Erwin, none of their children would ever be connected to each other.

The rest of the night was much more laid back. I had chosen who I was rooting for and who I wanted to see Duchess marry. I could get to know them more They were still uneasy around me but that would soon change when one was my son-in-law. They would have no choice.


	6. Countdown

**Vera Busattil**

I glanced at Shogo and Floki who poked at their pancakes rather than eating them. Shogo's sullum brown eyes were glazed over, like Shogo had excited his body and enter a different world, a world far away from the Games. Floki, on the other hand, stabbed his pancakes with a rage of a beast. Any attempt I made to to speak to the hulking men just ending in a quick sideways glance and a grunt.

"We might die today" I snapped, standing up with my maple syrup covered plate, "And I am not going to spend my morning talking to you two miserable twats," I sighed, placing my plate on the cart and draping my coat over my shoulders.

Shogo looked away, looking defeated as he pushed his plate away. That made me feel shit. We were all frightened of dying again and after all Shogo had done for me, the last thing I wanted was to upset him.

"Well, why don't you get married to the ten year old then?" Floki snapped, throwing his pancakes across the room. The Avox's gasped as they ran to the fragments and started to clean it up. Careen glanced up from her place on the couch at us, quickly shrugging and going back to watching the TV.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered, raising an eyebrow and the well built male. Floki looked up at me with frustration while Shogo stood up and walked out the room.

"Vera, are you okay?" Frankie called from the other side of the door. Floki gave a small smile as he stood up from his place, walking over to help the Avox's with the mess he caused.

"Don't worry yourself, Vera, just go spend some time with him...it might be your last chance," His words sounded like a threat but the softness in his eyes told a different story. I smiled back as I opened the door to see Frankie looking down at me.

I closed the door behind me and cried into his chest, I was a career to everyone else but to Frankie, I was Vera.

Theo Kasius

"Remember, don't get too cocky," Pray said with her arms crossed as she watched me enter the tube.

"I didn't last time," I said, raising an eyebrow at the shorter women.

"You were too arrogant that no one would kill you first," She said with a shrug as the countdown started. I assumed my mistake was in trusting them but maybe it was arrogance. I didn't stop to think that one of them might not agree with my plans. I should've left the second the water got low.

The tube closed around me as I let out a deep sigh. Most of us were careers this year, there was no chance of a career pack this year, not that I wanted to ally with anyone again. Every time I came back to life, I was going to try a new strategy. This time, it was being a lone career. No one to be nice to and no one to stab me in the back.

As the tube rose, light flooded in making way for a clear, blue sky, blocked by branches. As it came to a stop, I looked around. We were stood in some sort of large thicket, branches leaving only one way out of the bloodbath. Instead of a cornucopia, there was two large crates, both with a red bow on top, in the middle of the thicket.

I looked around at my opponents, only to find Erwin and Vextrix looking as confused as me. I looked around me, fear setting it. I didn't trust the Gamemakers not to have the tributes sneak up on me. Two down, seven left to find.

* * *

 **River Summers**

I could feel my body shake as I looked at the other people in the dome of branches. Lottie I doubt would kill me if I tried to sneak away without taking anything. It was Floki that frightened me. Balanced on the the crates in front of us was a large, black battle axe.

I felt the urine trickle down my leg as tears started to stream down my face. Not only did I not want to be here, they placed me with two people who would just use me as target practise. My only saving grace was that Floki seemed to be more interested in Lottie. If I ran for the exit fast enough, I might have a chance.

* * *

 **Hunter Duchben**

I didn't want to kill them. They could of placed me with anyone but Why Shogo and Vera? They were my allies, Shogo had been a friend since our first Games. I would of been able to kill anyone but them.

As the countdown started, my anger at Snow increased. He thought we didn't care anymore, but we did. They must of felt the same way. We could share the supplies and go our separate ways.

I wasn't going to kill my friends, I just hoped they felt the same way.

* * *

 **Gizmo Torrance**

I sat on the floor holding the brown backpack with joy. No one was around me, I couldn't even see the cornucopia's from where I was. The bag had a note that announced me as the victor of the party Games and that everything in this bag was my prize.

It was full of party food and fizzy drinks and a small dagger hung from the strap of the bag. I had truly hit the jackpot. Enough supplies to keep, me going and i had been placed away from the bloodbath, I had a chance this time. No giants to slam a battle axe into my head this time.

I slung the pack over my shoulders and walked off towards the large tower a few miles away. Suddenly, something landed a few feet away from me and I was thrown to the muddy ground as a large shattering sound filled my airs. Wood and dust fell around and ontop of me as I pulled my arms round my face.

A large splinter of wood speared through my hand and out the other end and lodging itself in the ground. I cried out in pain as the debris finally settled and tried to pull my crimson covered hand free. _No, don't take the wood out until you can treat it._

I carefully pulled the splinter out the mud, more blood rushing out the wound that it had created. I pulled my hand close to my chest, tears streaming down my face as I turned to look behind me.

My eyes widened as I looked at the broken house in front of me. It's wooden body cracked and shattered into a million splinters. The glass windows were no longer there and underneath the house were two stripy legs.

I grabbed my crushed back from under a beam and ran towards the tower as fast as I could, leaving a bloody trail behind me. I might of won the party games but I was far from the favorite.

* * *

 **Small chapter, I know. I wanted to get onto the Games and I ran out of things to do with the pre-Games when it wasn't televised and none of the public knew it was real. From now on, the characters will be fleshed out more because I have a lot more things planned for this arena than death so I am excited for this. So although this chapter sucks, the rest will be better ^_^**


	7. Bloodbath First Night

**Lottie Parker**

I ran as fast as I could for the battle axe. If I could get it before Floki, I could wipe out my competition. He'd been cold towards me since he found out Ava had killed Whyte, I mean, she was my ally but I had nothing to do with that. However, I most likely just stoked the fire by kicking him out of the party games. He could of won it if I had kept him in. I couldn't have that.

I could hear Floki running up behind me, the gap became smaller and smaller until something shoved me to the ground. I fell face first into the dirt, the wet mud soaking into the white dress Duchess had put me in.

By the time I sat up, Floki was already running towards me with the battle Axe in his hand. I let out a little scream as I scrambled to my feet and turned towards the exit, only to be knocked down to the ground again.

* * *

 **River Summers**

I whimpered and wriggled under the weight of Lottie's body. I was frightened. I don't know why she came after me, all I took was a small orange and that was now squashed under my body weight.

"Daddy," I whimpered, I was like a child again, I just wanted it to be quick, no pain and never to be brought back. I wanted peace for my father as much as I wanted it for me.

The weight rushed back into my lungs when Lottie lifted off me and turned to look me in the eye.

"I am so sorry" She whispered, laying back on top of me. I cried into her shoulder as I waited for the knife wound but instead, she lifted herself away from me again. Just as Floki brought his axe down on my head.

* * *

 **Floki Grimm**

I didn't mean to kill River, I would never kill someone so defenseless but once the axe was swung, there was no stopping it. I watched Lottie run off as fast as her stubby legs could carry her. I could of caught up with her in a few seconds but I now had all the cornucopia to myself and Lottie had nothing, staying was the better option.

I swung the axe into the crates and opened them one by one. All the food was useless, cakes and sweets. The drink were not much better but at least there was some water to keep me going. Duchess clearly did not know about what the human body needed to survive. I guess it was okay though, she was only ten.

 _Ten_

I felt sick at the thought of marrying her, she was so young. Even when she was sixteen she would just seem like a child to me. However, she gave me a chance of the family I had always wanted and I wouldn't be marrying her for many years. She might mature fast.

I would get to see my brother Bjorn again, my mother and father. It wasn't like a warrior but I missed them. I don't regret my choices, I volunteered and my only regret was dying last time. I couldn't let it happen again.

I was getting ahead of myself though. I needed to win first.

The thicket wasn't that bad of a shelter, nestled in thick woods, protecting me from most of the weather. I could stay here for the night. There was no need to hunt in an arena where most of them were careers, the weaker tributes would be killed off quickly. I couldn't move or leave this amount of supplies either. I doubt Lottie would come back, unless she had a weapon.

For the first time in the arena, I could relax.

* * *

 **Vextrix Webb**

Theo kicked over one of the crates, spilling sickly food all over the floor of the thicket. I jumped behind another crate as he pulled out a large sword. He laughed as he stepped on the cakes and started to walk round the crates, in the process, kicking a pen knife towards me.

I tried to hold my nerve as Theo moved closer to me, dragging his sword as he did so. Erwin was nowhere to be seen, most likely decided to ditch me. So much for allies. I guess I should've expected it though, no one but Hoban and Kerry stayed with me. Why would he be any different.

I waited until Theo was a few inches away from me until I leaped over the crate and made a run for the opening in the trees. I ran as fast as I could until Theo screamed in anger, swinging his sword into my arm. He didn't have enough force in it though, it stopped when it hit my bone.

I screamed in pain, more than I did when Frankie's arrows pierced my skin. My blood boiled, turning on my heel with a primal scream and slicing Theo across the face. Then I couldn't stop, he tried to pull his sword free as I sliced every part of his body I could get to until he threw me to the ground.

I thrashed and spat as I pushed myself up, my arm, without a sword, was hanging on by flesh and I could tell I was losing blood. I wasn't going to give up though. I sat back up and thrashed at Theo's crotch as he bent down to get his sword, instead scraping it across his leg. I then kneeled down and thrust the knife into his thigh with all the energy I had left, driving it as deep as it would allow me to go.

Theo growled as he kicked me down and brought his foot down on my face. Again and again, my face shattering and each time I could feel myself becoming more distant. The last thing I remember was the sound of Theo crying. I guess even he was human.

* * *

 **Theo Kasius**

The blonde had spark. She wasn't going down without a fight. With that amount of determination, I am surprised she didn't win.

Tears streamed down my face as I limped over the the crates, kicking them over with panic, trying to find something for my wounds. There was no point asking for sponsor, no one would help me. Duchess was my only sponsor and she wouldn't want me being weak.

The only thing she had packed was some rubbing alcohol and a standard first aid kit. I also found a sewing kit so made do with what I had. In the end though, it just made me miss my mum. I had messed the job up, my mother could've fixed a wound like this in seconds. I should've listened when she taught me that stuff. Turns out I needed it more than I thought.

At least I wasn't bleeding, though, I would have to remove Vextrix's body. She was starting not to smell very nice and as night came, I was assuming they were not collecting the dead.

I wrapped some tarp around her head as not to leave a trail and dragged her out into the woods. I didn't want to stray too far, not in the dark and I didn't want to leave it too close to my thicket. But close enough that people would know someone who could kill was near by.

* * *

 **Shogo Hara**

Me and Vera sat in the fickett eating the sweets that Duchess had given us. I would have rather of had food but it was better than nothing. Plus, they tasted amazing. There was no killing at our bloodbath. We called a truce, none of us wanting to fight. Hunter mentioned that he wanted to go off by himself, packed a large bag and ran north. No killing, no guilt, no loss. That we knew of anyway. For a moment, we could pretend everything was happy. That I was laid under the stars in a thicket with my friend.

It wasn't cold enough to build a fire and it wasn't worth the risk for a bit of light. We had nothing but taps on the arm and the stars to help us communicate. If I was with anyone but Vera and Hunter, I wouldn't trust them in this darkness. I could only really rely on sound.

There wasn't much to talk about, we had done all out talking when the sun was still up, now the most that happened was tapping each other using morse code we had learned at the academy to ask if each other was okay. I think Vera was far more skittish in the dark than I was. She pulled her legs close to her body and lay very stiff, not stretching her arms out. I guess It made sense though, it was much darker in the thicket than it was outside. The sound of the animals moving about outside could make anyone feel uneasy. Still nothing on the arena she was in before. At least this one had day time.

"I think tomorrow we should make our way to the tower, it's safer and higher up, we will be able to use out bow and arrow's there," I whispered, breaking the silence. Vera took a few moments before tapping out a reply. She wanted to.

We would set off at the crack of dawn, the outliers would still be asleep and the careers, if hunting would be just going to sleep. We were less likely to run into tributes then. However, I had a feeling most of the action would take place during the day in this arena. No one would be able to trust the woods at night. I don't even trust dark woods when I am not in a death game.

* * *

 **Hunter Duchben**

I ducked behind the bushes the second I heard the chanting. It took me a few moments to even gain the courage to look through the gaps in the branches. Stood around a large, metal cauldron over a fire stood three women in long black robes and large, pointy hats. Their green skin was just visible in the flickering light of the fire and their long hooked noses made them look foolish. They were clearly meant to be witches but a child's version of a witch, a duchess version of a witch. I was still terrified though. If they were here, they could kill me.

I felt sick as I watched them pull out a small kitten out of black bag and slit it's throat, throwing the dead body into the cauldron. Kill kids all you like but not little animals. Duchess really was twisted.

"Man!" One of the witches screeched, interrupting the chant. They fell silent as they, in unison, turned to look at me. Suddenly the bush in front of me burst into flames, sending me tumbling backwards, letting out a little scream. My hand slightly burnt. They hovered as they came towards me. I wish I knew why but I wasn't going to stick around and find out.

* * *

 **Gizmo Torrance**

I wasn't a happy bunny. I spent the full day walking towards the tower, only to find there was no way up. There was no windows of anything, just a really long roof but the most that would do was keep you dry when it rained. Sadly, it didn't rain.

I sat by an old oak tree as night fell and peeled the crushed cake off my bag. Food was food even if it was crushed by a beam and covered in fizzy drinks. I would need to find something to drink in the morning, maybe dew or something. I wouldn't last long without a water. So much for a prize, almost got a house dropped on me, my food crushed, my drink wasted and my dagger snapped. I think I would have rather lost.

The wound on my hand was bandaged up the best I could, taking my shirt and ripping it. It was a shame I wasn't muscular. I had learnt about some plants in training to help with infections and healing wounds faster. I doubt the arena would have them but it still gave me something to do in the morning.

I was so engrossed in my wound that I didn't even notice Hunter running past until someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me to my feet. A green women with warts all over her face, hooked nose and yellow eyes smiled a toothless smile as she pull my head backwards by my hair and ran her nail over my throat.

"You will do," She cackled as she bent my head further back and pulled out a knife. I searched through my brain for an idea for escape but it was in too much shock to give me anything. I resorted to the oldest trick in the book.

"Please, don't kill me," I whimpered as I felt two more witches breath on my neck.

"But you will get to live forever in a different form,". I could feel the blade running over my skin. Would it hurt for them to warm it up first?

"I am fine the way I am, thank you," I gulped. I heard the women laughing just before she pulled the knife across my throat.

* * *

 **Erwin Jackson**

I climbed the first tree I could find when I was safe, I only managed to get about six feet of the ground but it was enough. I knew Vex would got for a tree so I waited for her here. I thought she was right behind me but she had to go back for the dumb knife. She had a shot without it. I didn't even know she was dead until her face showed up in the sky. I just hope it was quick.

I didn't have the energy to get down from the tree after that. I didn't even have enough energy to climb higher. I had lost Vextrix.

Among the other tributes were River and Gizmo, so none of the big contenders. Although, Gizmo's prize couldn't of been that good. I was hoping to see Theo along with Vex, give me hope that she managed to hold up her own against him. Sadly, he wasn't. She most likely got distracted by his looks, he seemed her type. I wonder if I were her's. She reminded me of Collete a lot, so I guess she was mine too. Or maybe that was just the lack of water talking.

"Meow,". I almost fell off the branch as I jumped out of my skin, looking over to the other branch. There, looking back at me was a small, black kitten. I wasn't even sure they could climb at the age. It's light brown eyes were wide, the moonlight bouncing off it's fluffy, black fur that resembled curls. It meowed again, it's tail swishing from side to side.

"I am sorry little guy, I don't have anything," I whispered with a shrug. The kitten narrowed its eyes at me before hissing. I then watched as it curl up to sleep on the branch. At least it wasn't a deadly mutt.

* * *

 **Theo Kasius**

I tried to pay no attention to the growling and howling that came closer and closer, I didn't want to attract them with noise. For hours it went on, never seeing them but I could hear them. I wasn't frightened until I watched them walk out of the darkness and near my shelter. Their faces were covered in blood and flesh caught between their teeth. They had found Vextrix's body. I could only hope they passed me by.

It seemed they would, walking past the thicket, their backs arched. They were much larger than a real wolf, almost seven feet when on all fours and they look far scarier than any I had seen before. They had all vanished back into the trees except for one who sniffed the ground. I held my breath as I waited for him to move on. Then his eyes look directly into mine and he snarled. _Shit._

* * *

 **Authors Note: The arena is a thick wood with three thickets and a tower that can be seen above the tree line. The arena outfit it a long, white dress for the girls and a white, baggy shirt with brown pants for the boys. They both have leather boots on that end just under their knee.**

 **Final seven. I have everything planned out now and these Games will move quickly. There is hardly any supplies so I can't make them spend weeks in there. It will be (in their time) about four days at the most.**

 **Theo is correct, they are not collecting the dead. It adds a grim atmosphere and as no one outside Snow's circle knows it is happening, they don't have to worry about sending the bodies back home. The wolves are one way they plan to get rid of the bodies.**


	8. What's New, Pussycat!

**Erwin Jackson**

I felt a smile spread across my face as I pulled my hand out of the beehive to five it coated in honey. I was expecting to get stung by a bee but it was empty, there wasn't even any bee's flying near by.

I licked by hands until they were sticky, the sugar making my mouth tingle. I had never tried honey before but it wasn't too bad. It felt nice to have something in my mouth. I had spotted it when I woke up for a toilet at dawn. It had taken me about an hour to climb and almost falling out of the tree, but I had it to the hive and was no taking the rewards.

"Meow,". The kitten was back, fear in it's eyes as it clung to the bark of the tree, gravity pulling it back down. It cried out again as one of it's paws was dislodged. I was willing to kill but the kitten wasn't part of the package.

I wrapped my legs round the branch as I bent over, grabbing the small, black ball of fluff and pulling it up to my branch. When I placed it down next to me, it dug it's claws into the branch until he knew it was stable.

"Why do you keep following me?" I laughed, placing my hand in the beehive again. I was sure I lost the fur-ball this morning when I moved to a different tree. I hoped it didn't think I was it's mother.

I purred as it jumped on my lap, licking my elbow as I removed my hand from the hive, covered in honey. I was expecting something warm and wet but instead it was like sandpaper.

"Oh, ya hungry?" I sighed, stroking it's curly black fur as it sat down. It's eyes widened as I placed my hand in front of it to lick the honey off. I wasn't sure if cats could eat honey, let alone kittens. "You are rather smart, following a human just for food," I said, watching the kitten puffed it's chest out and almost seemed like it was grinning. "I guess all animals know that though, don't they," I chuckled, holding my hand to stroke it, only for it to slink away and sit at the other end of end the branch. It held it's head down like it was sulking. Then something caught it's attention.

I watched as it jumped off and run away, following the sound of footsteps, meowing as it went. Looks like I didn't need to save it from falling after all. I started to lick the leftover honey off my hand, only to realise I was now licking the saliva of a kitten. At least it got some food.

* * *

 **Shogo Hara**

We ended up setting off a little earlier than we had intended. Me and Vera both woke up at separate times in a cold sweat and with a scream. Mine was about them killing Kanu if I won and all Vera said was it was about Frankie. She wouldn't tell me what it was though. There was no way we both had bad dreams when we fell asleep so happily. My theory was that something was in the food Duchess had given us. I would need to ask other tributes though. However, I wasn't really willing to run into any other tributes and stop to ask them about it.

Vera walked behind me, her eyelids drooping and her sword dragging along the ground. We was almost at the tower, then we could both rest. We had been up five hours now and only got an hour's sleep.

"Vera, are you okay-",

"Watch out!" Vera screamed, her body coming back to life as I nearly tripped over a dead body on the edge of the clearing. The smell was horrid and it became worse when I noticed who it was. Gizmo.

His throat was slit and he lay in a puddle of blood. His light brown eyes were frozen in fear and his black, curly hair was now matted with blood. He was an arrogant, sulker but he was still a human. The fact they would leave him like this showed how little respect the Capitol had for us. We were just entertainment.

I stepped over Gizmo and carried on into the opening where the tower stood proud. I wonder if Gizmo died trying to climb up it? No, that's dumb, how do you get a slit throat from that. I doubt he would try to climb it, there were no windows or door on the tower. It was just for show. In other words, a wasted journey.

"Welcome to Caption Mysteries puppet show," a croaky voice cheered as we turned to walk away. I turned to look back at the tower while Vera clung to my arm. We had been in enough Games to know not to go any closer. I did wonder, did these things run all day or just when tributes were in the area?

"Now, why don't we welcome our first Volunteer, Shogo Hara from District Four," I didn't have time to react when something pierced through my shoulders and pulling me towards the tower. I could hear Vera screaming my name but I doubt she could hear me telling her to run. He picked me first because I volunteered before Vera, she would be next. It also meant it wasn't recorded. It could think and react to the tributes so it was live.

I slammed me into the wall of the tower, the skin breaking on my forehead and started to pull me towards the roof. I dropped my bow and arrows and screamed out in pain as four more invisible things shot through my ankles and wrists. Only then did I notice the clear strings shining in the daylight.

"Let the show begin," the man called out to Vera who was in tears, hugging the handle of her sword.

* * *

 **Vera Busattil**

Shogo screamed as the invisible strings that held held him in place dropped him, sending him towards the ground, his legs straight and his arms outstretched. Everything my stomach held forced it's way up and onto the ground in front of my at the sound of his legs shattering as they impacted the ground. The scream Shogo let out was nothing like I had ever heard before.

I was a career but this wasn't fighting, this was just sick and twisted, Duchess was truly messed up in the head to do this to her favorite tributes.

The puppet master seemed to be enjoying himself though, cackling as Shogo's legs bended to his wims. I wanted to run but I was frozen in place, a fear filling me like one I had never had before.

"Two down, two more to go," the voice chuckled, bringing Shogo's arms together and twisting them behind his back until there was a sickening crack. Despite Shogo's plees. If the treatment continued, it could kill him before the loss of blood from his wounds did. I just wanted him dead. He didn't deserve to suffer like this. It should have been me, I was useless and have no chance of winning. I only got so far last time because Frankie helped me.

"And now, for the love interest, our second volunteer, Vera Busattil from District 4,". Shogo tried to say something to me but all that came out was a murmur as he was forced to clap his hands. I saw the strings coming towards me and felt anger.

"Fuck off!" I screamed, grabbing the sword and cutting the strings as I ran towards Shogo. Dodging the other strings that came towards me until I was just under him. I screamed with rage as I cut down the strings attached to his feet, sending him tumbling down low enough that I could cut his arms and body free too. The puppet master made no effort to stop me as I dragged Shogo's limp body into the woods.

When I knew we were safe from Duchess twisted show, I placed Shogo down and knelt by his side. His legs were shattered, the bones sticking out in variety of different places. His shoulder blades were the same. His wrist and ankle oozed blood and I was sure one of them hit a vein.

"Please don't leave me Shogo, I am frightened...you promised me last night you wouldn't let me die alone" Shogo looked at me, barely having the energy to turn his head. His brown eyes already looked sucked of the life he was once full off.

"I am sorry," He whispered, I could feel the tears coming already. "I tried," and with that, his eyes stopped dead, and his cannon boomed. Along with the cannon was the sound of a parachute, beeping as it went. I looked up to see the large metal tin drifting down towards me. I watched it land next to me and felt the anger inside me getting worse.

I opened the box to find some warm soup, dried fruit and water and a note from Duchess thanking me for defeating one of her fears. Overcoming your fear of puppets was sleeping with a puppet for a few nights not turning a person into one and making their friend save them. I worried what she got up to in their free time. Then again, she wanted a death game for her birthday.

I threw the gift to the side and cried into Shego's chest.

"Frankie," I whimpered. I needed him more than ever now and even if he wasn't watching I hopped he knew that. I hope he knew I was coming home.

* * *

 **Theo Kasius**

I woke up in a sweat, the wolves I fought off all night, nowhere to be seen. There wasn't even paw prints in the ground. The bite wound of my leg was missing. It took me a few moments of panicking to realise, I dreamt it.

My head was spinning as I laid back down to sleep some more. After seeing a real wolf drag one of Vextrix's arms past my thicket though, I found it hard to go back to slumbering. The wolf looked nothing like the ones I dreamt up the night before though. It looked like a normal wolf, it even had cubs bouncing round the arm as the adult placed it on the ground and allowed them to eat. If it wasn't the arm of a seventeen year old girl, it would of been a beautiful experience.

About an hour later, the wolves vanished into the woods, leaving me alone. My high tempreture still wasn't gone even then. I hoped it was just the heat from the arena but I felt drained too so I was worried. My cut didn't look infected so maybe it was just a cold. Eating cake and fizzy drink couldn't have been that good for the human body.

Either way, the best thing I could do now was sleep, later I would go looking some water. I didn't have time to argue with myself before I was fast asleep.

* * *

 **Floki Grimm**

I placed an orange segment in my mouth and relished the juice that exploded in my mouth. I had no look trying to find water that morning. There was a stream but it was bright green so I decided it was best to stay clear of it. It was unlikely it was going to rain but just incase, I placed some empty tins outside but I also wrapped some tarp over the top of some to catch some condensation. I also pressed them down enough that they could capture dew if it was cold enough tomorrow.

I had heard a cannon go off earlier that morning and hoped it was Lottie or someone who was weak. I wanted to fight someone matched with me when the time came. Someone like Erwin would have been a bore.

* * *

 **Hunter Duchben**

This dumb cat wouldn't stop chasing me. I never thought there would be a day when the great Hunter Duchben ran from a little kitten. However, every time it caught up with me, it would claw my ankles. I didn't want to risk infection.

It meowed as it bounded along, never seeming to tire but I was. I could run for hours but I didn't want to be worn out when another tribute came across me, most of all if it was someone like Theo.

I turned to face the cat, letting it come towards my ankle again but instead, it leaped in the air and started to claw my face. I swatted it away, grabbing it by the tail and throwing it against a large tree. It hit the trunk with a thud and fell to the floor, lifeless.

My body filled with guilt as I sat down on the floor, turning by back from the black, ball of fur. It was no different than killing a goat or a human but I still felt bad. Maybe it just wanted to play.

I took my sword started to dig a hole in the mud with it as I caught my breath. After a night of tossing and turning due to bad dreams and nothing my sweets to eat, I almost had no energy left.

"Oh, fuck off," I snapped as something started to claw at my arm again. I looked down to see the same, black kitten clawing and biting my arm until it bled. "Why won't you just die, what kind of mutt are you?" I questioned as it stopped and looked up at me, it's large brown eyes looking into my green ones. It was only then I noticed.

They weren't the eyes of cat, they were the eyes of a human. Large, brown human eyes. Now I had noticed it, the site of them made my stomach turn. They had so much emotion in them, anger and sadness. It's fur wasn't fur, it was hair, curly, black hair. I wanted to swat it away and run off into the woods, far away from the creepy creature but I was infatuated with it's eyes. The more I looked at them the more familiar they became. I thought back to the witches and the kitten as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Gizmo?" I asked the small creature shakely. It only hissed at me in response and started to claw my arm again.

* * *

 **Lottie Parker**

I had no look finding any real food or water but I found a bow and some arrows at the bottom of the tower. There was also a lot of blood but I was trying to ignore that part. A bow wasn't my best weapon, I was much better with a sword but at least it was something to protect myself with.

These Games were not being televised so there was likely no other sponsor but Duchess. That didn't bode well for me. I would have to do the one thing I was terrible at. Impressing people. Maybe if I could put on a show for the little miss, she would send me something that wasn't cake or fizzy drinks.

I stepped over Gizmo's mauled body, I could've worn him as a hat and done impressions. No one like Gizmo so it would of been universally funny. Wow, I really needed food. I was going insane. I wasn't sure I had ever gone without food for this long. It was upsetting. I felt sorry for the poor District's.

"W-what have they done to you?" I heard a voice stutter. I placed an arrow in the bow and knelt down, trying to move silently through the woods. Turns out, with my weight, it was hard. "Please stop clawing me, I didn't mean to get you killed," the voice called again only to be hissed at. It was a District One accent so it must of been Hunter. The lack of food must of been affecting him too as he was screaming at a kitten and letting it claw his arms until it was fully covered in blood. It was infection city.

He suddenly fell silent and I thought for a second,I had made too much noise when shuffling over the wet mud. However, when I followed his gaze, I saw a large metal box floating down on a parachute. Hunter's eyes lit up as he stood up to try and pull it down towards him. I could smell the soup from here, I needed that more than him, he still had a bag full of food.

I aimed up the arrow, the kitten noticing and running away from me.

"Gizmo?" Hunter shouted after the kitten just as I let the arrow fly. It landed right in the side of his head, stopping his brain functions straight away. I swayed slightly before falling face first into the ground. The parachute landing at his feet.

I cheered as I jumped over the bush and ran towards the large box, welcoming the smell of warm chicken soup. Inside was also some dried fruit and nuts, three bottles of water and a note. I read the note, becoming sick as I did so.

 _Thank you, for standing up to the cat, I have always been frightened of cats. I knew you were brave, that's why you are my favourite. Enjoy your reward._

 _Duchess Snow_

Nice Going Lottie.

* * *

 **Duchess Snow**

"No!" I screamed at the top of my voice, throwing my glass at the picture of Lottie eating Hunter's food. My father watched on, a slight smile on his face. "Bring him back!" I scratched at him but my father just shrugged.

"Lottie killed him fair and square, we can make a cat mutt of him like Gizmo if you really want," he sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose as he looked at my tear stained face.

"No, I want human Hunter," I weeped, a snot bubble forming in my right nostril.

"Then maybe you should of asked for him as your birthday present, not nine other people," he snapped, picking up his pen and signing some papers.

"Kill her then!" I screamed, stamping my foot on the floor, causing my father to throw a pen at me.

"You are acting like a spoilt brat, she played by the rules, Floki killed River, should we also kill him too?" He shouted, standing up from his chair, "You get whoever wins, you dig your grave and lay in it, young lady!" my father hardly ever shouted so when he did, it was upsetting.

"Please daddy," I whimpered. My father just scowled at me as he went back to signing papers. He was the worst father in the world.

* * *

 **So there you go, the kitten is Gizmo. It's a prototype for the mutts that are in the 74th Games (Book) where they look like the fallen tribute. He isn't deadly, because how deadly can a kitten be?**

 **It's not really Gizmo, it's his DNA mixed with a cat. They gave him more of personality than they did the mutts in the 74th but they don't want him to kill people in this, they just want him to act like a cat. They did make him like Gizmo as one, they wanted him to go after Hunter but they also wanted him to stay by tributes. Hence the sulking and hating Hunter. In short, he is just a smart cat.**

 **Final five. It's moving fast but like I said last chapter, they were never going to be long. Everyone left but Erwin is a career now. They are not going to stop and starve to death, they are going to fight.**

 **There is food in the arena like the Hive but they are hard to get to and most people wouldn't even attempt in fear of being stung. There is no water though.**

 **As you most likely guessed from this chapter, you can earn real food and water by facing one of Duchess' fears head on. Like Vera did with the puppets and Hunter did with the cat. Which brings me onto my next point.**

 **The theme to the arena is Duchess' fears. Witches, cats, puppets, wolves, nightmares and the woods. She wants the victor to be able to protect her from her fears. Hence tributes being rewarded when they face them for her.**

 **And yes, the tributes that ate the cake all had nightmares hence why Lottie and Erwin didn't have any. They didn't get food from the crates.**


	9. Clowns To The Left, Jokers To The Right

**Authors Note: I posted this right before I went to bed so keep that on mind if you see any mistakes.**

 **Lottie Parker**

The sound of the anthem woke me from my slumber. My back ached from being slumped against the tree. I looked up, the tree only allowing me to see some of the faces. From what I could make out, there was Hunter and Shogo. I was surprised by Shogo, I was sure he would've made it to the final few. Guess he didn't have the fighting spirit. That or Floki killed him.

As the hologram in the sky vanished, forcing me back into darkness, I closed my eyes and settled against the ground again, Something ran across my hand but I brushed it off and continued to sleep. I rocked side to side, my feet slipping from under me as sleep took over me.

Something else ran across my face this time, I brushed it off again. Then something else. The another one. This one was on my arm. I wriggled, trying to shake them off, not really caring until one bit me.

I screamed as I felt the flesh being torn away from my body. I opened my eyes to see the largest ant I had ever seen tearing a large piece off the flesh on my arm. It was about the size of a small bird. I flicked it away and stood up, trying to shake them all off my body. There was hundreds of them. One crawled along my face and ripped out part of my cheek with his large pincers.

I ran away from the tree, hoping that running would shake them off. I shook my head and flung my arms in the air trying to get the horrid creatures off me. I could feel them crawling into my shoes and up my pants leg. I bent down and swatted my legs, trying to crush them. Another one crawled from my fringe and bit my nostril.

I smacked it, stunning it and watching it fall to the ground. I turned to run again when something bit the back of my foot. The sound of my sock ripping making me run faster, stomping my right foot harder, trying to crush the ant under the weight of my foot. Until it bit down hard. I grunted slightly, stumbling but being able to still hold myself up. Then it yanked and my right foot gave out from under me.

I screamed out in pain, pulling my shoe off and throwing the ant into a bush, far away from me. I looked behind me to see the forest floor alive with the same ants, they crawled along the tree's, dropping down from the branches.

I tried to stand up but the ant had damaged my achilles heel, I wasn't going anywhere by running, I crawled slightly before forcing myself up, limping away from the man eating ants. Suddenly, I started to rock back and forth again, only this time, the forest came alive with the sound of birds fleeing from the trees, flying high in the sky and past me. Then came the chorus of animal screams as deers, wolves and every creature in the forest ran past me. Paying me no mind. Even a black kitten that simply hissed me.

Then it happened

The ground started to shake like it was trying to shake the arena off it's surface. Branches and trees fell down around me, even the ants stopped biting me, now instead, hanging onto me for their lives. I watched wide eyed as a branch fell down from the tree and crushed a small rabbit. A tree falling down in the distance crushing a large group of animals.

It lasted seconds but did amazing damage. As the ground became still, I tried to stop myself from crying and the ants started to bite again. I screamed and wriggled under their bites as I tried to move away from them.

A flash of feet ran past me, crushing a few ants as they went. I looked over my shoulder to see Erwin running as fast as he could. He wasn't even stopping long enough for the ants to latch onto him.

"Erwin!" I shouted after him as he ran away, "Don't go-," My cries were cut when the arena started to shake again, the ground a few feet away from me cracking. I crawled away from the cracks and towards were Erwin was running, just when the ground exploded.

Gas burst out from under the ground and being carried my way by air. I let out a little scream as I tried to make myself crawl faster. I crawled through the ground that was covered with the ants, still trying to bite me as the gas covered us. Things started to get fuzzy after that.

I remember watching the ants flinch as they fell off my arm and onto the ground. Then I couldn't hold my head up anymore. Then I closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Erwin Jackson**

I was picking some berries off a bush when a the ground shook slightly, making me almost drop my pickings. I started to wrap them in my shirt, being sure not to crush them when a deer jumped out from the bush at me. I screamed and fell backwards, sitting on my berries. I watched as the large, antlered, creature ran past me.

A few seconds later, the birds in the tree started to scream, flying from their roosts, animals running past me at full speed. Was there a fire? I watched as a little black kitten meowed, getting tangled in the bush it had tried to jump through. I looked at me, it's brown eyes narrowing until I sat up and freed the creature.

"There you go buddy," I said with a smile as I placed it on the ground. I expected it to thank me in some way but instead, it just ran off after the other animals.

I waited a few seconds before standing up and running after it, I had always been told that animals could sense danger. I wasn't sure what they were running from but I was willing to trust their judgement.

As I ran, the ground started to shake, making my fall face first into the mud. I closed my eyes tightly as the forest started fall down around me, waiting for a tree or large branch to fall on me. However, as the shaking came to a stop, I was completely unharmed. I stumbled to my feet again and started to run.

I ran past a female tribute who called for me. I wasn't sure if she was Vera or Lottie. I would have only stopped if it was Vextrix. None of the others mattered to me.

I could see the edge of the forest and ran faster. Just when a tree fell in front of me.

* * *

 **President Snow**

"Is everyone okay?" I asked the red coated man who looked flustered. An earthquake had hit the Capitol and the arena. Luckily there were no casualties here. However, we had lost signal with the tributes in the arena. For all we know, none of them could have survived. Even if they had, it meant I wouldn't be able to effect the victor. It was all up to luck.

* * *

 **Floki Grimm**

I looked on as the forest collapsed around me, dust being flung into the air and the sound of animals crying out in pain. I hoped it had wiped some of the competition out or at least weakened them. I wanted a battle but I also wanted to win.

I looked around me, I was in a clearing rather like the one that I started in, there was even a matching thicket. I had been hunting when the earthquake happened, I didn't have a chance to get back to my shelter. I was herded into this clearing. I walked carefully in the dark, being careful not to make much noise it might of been someone who could have fought me, being careful.

I crouched down near the entrance, my sword ready to be used when the darkness of night vanished as the arena was lit with blinding lights.

* * *

 **Theo Kasius**

I didn't have the energy to even wipe the sweat off my face anymore. The arena was getting hotter by the second. I could hardly breath because of how humid it was. Every breath was a struggle. The world was spinning even when laid down I hadn't past any urine in over a day and I was lying in a pool of my vomit.

I heard something move outside but I didn't have the energy to look, I just laid and hoped it would pass. That's when the son rose. It seemed brighter than usual, it was a bright white light. That must of been what the shaking was.

"Theo?" a voice called to me from the entrance. I craned my neck, half of my face being being laid in the vomit.

"Fl-Fle-Flo," I looked for the words in my mind, letting out a little laugh as I tried again, he had such a hard name to say. "Floki, how are you," I said, crawling towards the door, my arms shaking and almost given away from under me. The sun got brighter when I go outside. It was a beautiful day.

* * *

 **Floki Grimm**

He was out of his mind. I wasn't sure if it was something he had eaten or if he had just snapped. He crawled out of his hiding place, without a weapon. He sat facing me, rocking back and forth. Only then did I notice the rad like patches of skin that covered his body, the large, badly sewn wound his leg was clearly infected.

I knelt down in front of him, grabbing his hand in mind and looking into his dead, brown eyes. His hand was cold and clammy and he had a weak smile plastered on his face like nothing was wrong. I could see that he was having trouble breathing.

"It's a beautiful day," he slurred, looking up at the sky with a smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow and looked up at the metal like ceiling with large, white lights lighting up the arena. So we were in some sort of dome. They must of lost power or something.

"I-I-I,".

I didn't even have time to react, it happen so fact. There was a wisp of blonde hair and blood was spattered across my face. I stumbled to my feet to see a headless Theo still twitching on the floor, his heads mouth still moving even a few feet away from his body. I looked up to see Vera running towards me, covered head to toe in Theo's blood. I coughed and spluttered the blood that had landed in my open mouth onto the ground in front of me. Just as Vera charged at me, the look of a warrior in her eye. Finally, a real battle.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Final 3: Vera Busattil and Floki Gimm from District 4 and Erwin Jackson from District 5.**

 **I feel a lot of people forget that Vera is still a career. A trained killer. Admitted, she doesn't have the drive to kill but she just wants to get back to Frankie and is willing to do anything to get there. She is one of my favorite characters from LadyCordeliaStuart's SYOT's. She started off as a teenage girl who was all over the place to a much stronger character. I feel a lot of the time her skills go unnoticed but she wouldn't of been picked to volunteer if she couldn't fight well.**

 **So we have two fighters from District 4 who are both in good shape and Erwin...who is somewhere in the arena with a tree and maybe Gizmo in kitten form.**

 **The Earthquake wasn't part of the arena. There was one in Panem that affected the arena as well. The gas was though. The ants and gas were there to kill Lottie so were contained. They lost communications with the arena so Snow can't affect who wins. However, the gas was on a timer so they didn't need to set it off, they lost communications before. The lights came on in the arena because the backup system died like most of the power in Panem. I make up everything that happens in these chapters as I go along. Nothing is pre-planned. So just pretend it makes sense ^_^**

 **Also, congrats to LadyCordeliaStuart of publishing her story 'others'. It's on kindle (Only just saw the chapter you mention it in, sorry for the late congrats).**


	10. Tenth Deadly Sin

**If you ain't happy, read til the end. I try and explain everything. Thank you ^_^**

 **Floki Grimm**

I got into stance as Vera ran at me, her blue eyes full of anger. I smiled and swung my sword but the tall girl dropped to the floor, leaving my sword to slice her blonde hair at the back, down to her shoulders. I stumbled back as the girl stood up and brought the sword down again, screaming as she did so. I barely blocked it with my own sword, my arm aching from the shock wave.

She growled at me as she smashed her foot into my my thigh, not with enough force to make me fall over but enough to make me slightly lose my footing. I took one hand off my sword to balance myself and that was enough for Vera, she swung her sword at my right hand with enough force that it cut through the bone like it was butter, only stopping when it hit the metal of the sword. I was impressed, I didn't think she had it in her.

I ran backwards, holding the stump that was now my hand as blood poured from it. I looked at my fallen sword on the ground as Vera ran at me again. Vera was smart, she went for my dominant hand and no doubt would go for my other one next. I was smarter though. I had seen her train, She was good at short distance but it didn't take much to tire her out. I just had to keep going longer than her. It wouldn't be long before blood lost got me though.

I dodge her attack and ran round the edge of the forest, Vera drifting further and further back as I ran closer to my sword. When I reached it, next to my hand, I bent down to grab it, only to feetl something hard strike me in my back, I turned to see Vera, slightly out of breath, about to swing her sword at me again.

"Fuck off," I screamed, kicking her in the stomach and sending her tumbling backwards, but not until she sliced down to the bone on my left leg. I screamed out in pain, my hand instinctively holding the gash as Vera stumbled to her feet.

She grabbed her sword and charged at me, her sword ready to swing at my head. I shifted slightly and launched at her, headbutting her in the lower stomach. She let out a small scream as she was flung over my back and head first into one of the tree's. I joined her as the sword sliced the skin open on my right arm.

I quickly turned around and crawled towards Vera who was still dazed from the knock to her head, I grabbed her by what was left off her hair at the back and yanked her head back before slamming it into the tree. I didn't have as much force as I would have done, the loss of blood was having an effect. I had to do this quick.

"Frankie!" Vera screamed as the bark scraped her the skin on her face off. I slammed her head into the tree again.

"Frankie, please" Again,

"Frankie, help me" Again, there was a crack this time

"Fra...Frank..ie" Again, this time, blood spilled down her face.

"F-" I forced her head into the tree again, with all the force I had left, making even the tree creek slightly. This time, the front of her skull gave way and she fell limp in my arms. There was no cannon. Just silence.

* * *

 **Erwin Jackson**

There was no pain from my crushed legs. Or my pelvis. I couldn't even feel them. You never notice what it's like to have legs until you don't have them anymore.

I watched Floki fall down a few feet away from me, even from my position with a tree on top of me, I could see his lifeless body. He was still alive though, I could see the slight movements of his chest. It wouldn't be long, then I could go back home. Maybe, they could fix whatever happened to my legs. My guess was they were crushed. But then, surely I would feel pain.

The kitten was keeping me company, or waiting until I was dead so he could eat me. I hoped it wasn't the latter. I decided to name him Dick. It was a name I had seen used in my Districts but I feel like if he was a human, he would have been a dick. He didn't seem to big on the name but he stayed with me, so it couldn't of been that bad.

I always wondered what happened to the animals after each Games. Were they just left to live their lives in the arena or where they killed off? I didn't like to think of Dick or any of the animals being killed off for no other reason than they served no use anymore. The deers I guess you could eat but the wolves? Fur I guess?

Suddenly, the lights turned back on and the arena was in darkness again. I could just see Dick and the outline of Floki in the moonlight that spilled in through the tree's. Three cannons rung out and Vera, Theo and Lottie's faces showed up in the sky. Part of me wanted Floki to hurry up and die and the rest of be felt horrible for thinking like that.

Dick hissed from next to my head and attacked something on the floor before screaming and running off past Floki and into the clearing.

"Dick?" I shouted after him, trying to see whatever was attacking him. I couldn't hardly move my head though. The Arena fell silent as something crawled over my face. I tried to blow it off but it didn't do much good. I looked over to Floki whose left arm was being covered by a black mass.

Something bit on my cheek bone, I could feel the crimson liquid running down my face. I then felt something crawl on my chin and do the same but on my lip. I screamed and tried to shake them off but more and more joined them. I wriggled my trapped shoulders and shook my head until something snapped.

It took me a few seconds to realise I wasn't breathing anymore. It was like I forgot how. I tried but nothing worked. The things tore more chunks off my face and crawled across my eyeballs as my body started to become limp. Within a few seconds I was dead, leaving the creatures to feast on me until they had stripped all the flesh from my body. I was never good at holding my breath.

BOOM! BOOM!

* * *

 **Floki Grimm**

I woke up in the same place I had when I was brought back to life. Shogo wasn't here this time. I would have assumed it was another Games if it wasn't for Snow and Duchess looking at me from the other end of the room.

"Hello," I greeted them, Duchess just frowned at me and stroked the black kitten in her arms. "Is that a new cat?" I asked, trying to cut through the cold atmosphere.

"His name is Gizmo-",

"Oh, Like the dude from three?" I said as the cat hissed at me.

"No, it is Gizmo," She said bluntly before walking out of the room, her blonde curls bouncing as she did so. I wasn't sure what she meant, I had an idea but I didn't want to even consider it. That was a new low, even for the Capitol.

"Don't worry, she will warm to you," Snow chuckled as he walked over to me. "Congrats, my future son-in-law, I was rooting for you" He smiled, holding his hand out to me. It was strange, seeing him so happy.

I was informed shortly after, I had to be cloned again after my victory. For a second I was hopeful they just fixed my arms. Apparently when they got me out of the arena, I was already dead. There was nothing left of my arms and my jaw had been eaten away to the bone, including one of my eyes. That wasn't what killed me though, it was blood loss. Apparently, the ants that feasted on my body also ate Erwin's face down to the bone. Snow said they had been eating his leg for over an hour but he didn't notice due to being paralysed from the tree falling on him.

He also informed me, I would never be able to be in contact with my family, even if they reached out to me. If I ever did, they would be involved in a boating accident. In his eyes, they could see what I was doing and their grandchildren from watching the TV. They didn't need my input. It was more than likely to stop me telling them about my neglect though.

One day, when I was sat in the hospital restaurant, stabbing the well done steak, Frankie walked into the room. He didn't seem to notice me as he walked towards a table near the door. I assumed he was just here, trying to get someone to fix what was wrong with his head. I went back to cutting my steak when something picked me up and threw me across the room, sending me head first into the wall.

I turned round, ready to fight but I was once again pulled off my feet and pinned to the wall, a large hand holding me up by my face. I could just see Frankie, his brown eyes as dead as ever but I could tell when someone wanted me dead.

"I wonder if it takes me as many tries to break _your_ skull," He said bluntly as he lightly pressed my head against the wall. I was shocked he had even seen the footage, let alone when the power was out. He then dropped me to the floor and walked out the door, past the security guards.

Beatings became a regular thing for me, most of all from Frankie. He never let me forget what I did to Vera.

Snow started me on a program to get me ready to marry his daughter. This including cutting any tie to my family and anyone I loved or liked, that latter wasn't hard, they were both dead.

I gave up my last name and promised to take on Snow. I went through lessons in how to be the perfect husband, from manners to letting the stylists dress me in all their stupid clothing. However, there was one thing that was harder than that all. I was forced to give up my belief. I was beaten and had bones broken, being told that they could fix them and break them again, until I admitted that Odin, Valhalla, none of it was real, it was all something I had made up in my mind. Snow didn't want his grandchildren being associated with something like fake gods and warriors. He also told me that he wanted me to just admit it, it was easier than him forcing me to.

I was like a slave, they stripped everything that made me who I was and changed me into Duchess' Husband. I hate to think what the people who were not Snow's picks would have gone through.

Six years later, I was ready and up to Snow standards. I hadn't even seen Duchess since I won until our wedding day. She looked beautiful. She was still shorter than me and her blonde hair was a little darker, but she had grown up to be stunning. It felt strange back then, thinking that. To me, I only knew what she was like as a ten year old. It was strange to find her attractive but I guess I had no choice, I was getting married to her.

I missed my family at my wedding, my mother crying as I said my vows, my brother as the best man, my father getting drunk. I got a message out to them though. Everyone in the District was forced to watch so a few days before, I got their names written in runes. Including my new little nephew, Robbie Grimm. I knew they would be able to understand and know I still loved them.

Duchess even went as far as to get Snow to agree to let me speak to them on my birthday.

Gizmo the cat became our pet, although, I felt Erwin's name suited him better. He would look at me as he would push plates and pots off high shelves and then almost seem to smirk. It wasn't very nice to wake up to Gizmo's Human eyes in the middle of the night as he clawed your chest either. Even being changed into a mutt can't change some people. Duchess liked him though, sometimes I even wondered who the victor of my games was. Gizmo got to live in a life of luxury, I was in a forced marriage.

Eight years after my victory, there was a new resurrection Games, this time, it was the real thing. Shogo was never brought back, Whyte was though, it was nice to see him again. Even nicer to tell my feelings to him. Snow found out about our secret activities though and Whyte was killed when his room set on fire. Although, Vera told me a different story. I never left Duchess' side after that.

Frankie also lost all hate towards me and after seeing his and Vera's daughter, Duchess wouldn't stop asking for children. I didn't want children with someone I didn't love but in the end, I gave in.

A year later, my first son, Ivar, was born. Snow didn't agree with the name but Duchess did so she was able to get her own way. His was just like me, with lighter hair but the same tanned skin and green eyes.

I wanted to be part of his life and Snow and Duchess didn't like how hands on I was but I didn't care. They had taken so much away from me, I wasn't about to let them take away my son either. Every night, when I was sure Duchess was sleeping, I would take Ivar up the rooftop and tell him about the gods, that looked down on him and chose his path. He might of been born a Snow, but He was still a Grimm.

* * *

 **I always hoped this would end at the tenth chapter, hence the title. Duchess was ten, Ten tributes, ten chapters. Fun times.**

 **Right, people won't be happy that Vera didn't win. I would just like to state, Floki did not win this because he was my character, he wasn't here to win. I was going to have Vera win but then realised I couldn't. Then it was Erwin, but I realised I couldn't do that either.**

 **Vera, I wanted to win so she would be with Frankie again. However, I realized, she wouldn't get Frankie. Duchess and Vera both being females could be solved, Duchess gets IVF. However, Snow wouldn't want Vera having kids because he wants blood grandchildren. For this, she would have been made infertile. Vera wanted a kid, this would of crushed her. Then, you saw in this what happened to Whyte thanks to Floki, he wouldn't have had Vera sneaking off with Frankie. He couldn't kill Frankie though because he was a victor. He would of done to Vera what he did to Peeta with Katniss. She would have hated Frankie. Plus, Frankie wouldn't have stepped back and let them do that to her, he would of kicked off thus, getting his mother killed and maybe himself. I want her to have a happy ending, winning this story wasn't that.**

 **Erwin, he was perfect, however, his children would have been killed off. Snow stated that Shogo's and Erwin's kids would be killed.**

 **Floki didn't have anything like that, so he won. I talked this over for days with Lisaisanut. She even came up with Erwin's death. He severed something in his spine that stopped him breathing? I don't know, it was better the way they put it.**

 **Floki goes on to have three children with Duchess, two boys and a girl (His Granddaughter!). He doesn't love Duchess, he just thinks she is pretty.**

 **I had fun writing this, although, it would be nice to fully plan something out. You leave a lot of plot holes when you make it up as you write. Rather annoying. Which leads me onto my next thing.**

 **NOTE: I want to do a story that follows on from this but I am out of ideas. I would be thankful if you could give me any ideas. I want it to link back to this story somehow. I don't know, if you have any idea's let me know.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. It might not be that good but each story I do, I improve some way and get better. So I shall keep doing them, plus I enjoy it. ALSO! I have heard that Theo Kaisus', first chapter his submitter did, got published in an Anthology. Congrats ^_^**

 **Merry Christmas or Merry Weekend, Happy Holidays depending on what you believe in.**


End file.
